Through a Window
by awesomenerd95
Summary: NEW CHAPTER14! SEQUAL to "Double Trouble" Lilly and Jane continue the case and find a shocking discovery as the case slowly unravels. Bonds will be strengthened and friendships will be tested. Lilly/Sam Jisbon and Rigspelt...bad summery learn more inside
1. Chapter 1

Hello if your reading this but you haven't read "Double Trouble" yet I recommend that you do because it will make a LOT more sense if you read it first. As for my old readers welcome back *hugs* Do to a request for a sequel I couldn't help myself. This story's pairings will include Sam/Lilly (Silly or maybe Sally idk) Jisbon and Rigspelt. In this one I will also focus on the unraveling of the case not so much though that it takes center stage instead of the characters, it will merely help their development. Drama and bonding hurt and comfort!

Thank you so much to new and old readers I hope you enjoy!

This chapter is dedicated to the fabulous MissNitaGirl, because you asked for a sequel I'm writing one

…

Jane and Lilly sat down on the couch, cup of piping hot tea in hand, they took a nice long sip, letting the strong herbal sent clear their sinuses.

"Ok guys that's just weird." Grace said smiling from her desk.

"What is?" Jane asked inquisitively looking up at her over his cup, a gift that Lilly had given him.

"That, you're almost perfectly in sync." Jane and Lilly then both crossed their legs and took another drink of tea, purposely trying to mess with the rookie agent.

"Great minds think alike" Lilly added playfully with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well then what's the excuse for you two?" Cho asked flatly making it that much more funny.

"Ha Ha very witty" The consultant said his voice rich with sarcasm.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be in school?" Cho asked still not looking up from his paper work.

"eh the education system is a scam, I can learn more about life one day at the CBI then than a week in some class room" Lilly had gone through middle school but never cared for it much, she had no intention of voluntarily attending a high school.

"It's the law."

"Well as long as I don't tell any cops I should be fine" she smirked cheekily, the agent merely shook his head and continued his work.

"Besides I didn't go to High school" Jane piped up setting down his tea to set up his new chess board to play with Lilly.

"And look how he turned out, exactly why you should go" Their fire cracker boss chimed in as she walked into the bull pen, smirking. They all exchanged nervous looks; the past month Lilly had been spending a lot of time with the team at Head Quarters despite any activity with her case, they all loved her being there she was like one of the team. The problem was it was against protocol, it was pushing it letting her participate in the murder investigation, but having a person of her age hang around an environment with danger such as theirs made her a liability.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to rat her out to Hightower, especially not on her special day" This time every one exchanged a mischievous glance, and right as Lilly was going to inquire its meaning, Hightower made her way into the bullpen. Before she could think what she was doing she leapt behind the big boxes of paper work to the side of the couch, trying to hide.

"Hello every one…hello Lilly." Hightower announced to the room. The teenager slowly rose from behind the boxes and gave her a sheepish grin.

"Lisbon I'm too busy at the moment, but tomorrow I would like to speak with you in my office" She said hands on hips, Lisbon nodded her agreement and with that the head agent was out the threshold of the bullpen.

The young girl looked up at Lisbon apologetically; she really did hate creating trouble for them.

"Don't worry about it; I'll take care of it tomorrow." Lisbon assured, in reality though she was just as nervous as Lilly about it, she knew Hightower didn't play games and would give no leniency. Lilly stepped out from behind the boxes trying to regain her balance after her not so elegant matrix move.

"That was smooth Lilly; I guess all those jimboree classes paid off" Jane snickered rewarding himself with a slap on the arm by the disgruntled girl.

"Like you could do any better old man" Lilly had really grown to enjoy their banter, she didn't know what she would do if she wasn't allowed to visit the CBI gang anymore. Visit technically wasn't the right word, she was more living there; every night she would hide in the bathroom until everyone left, she would then jimmy the lock on Lisbon's office and sleep on her couch. Jane was the only one that knew about it, he would wake her up before the rest of the serious crimes family arrived.

It was a considerably slow day at the CBI, no cases, and not as much paper work due to Jane's lack of trouble and damage recently. Lilly sat contently at Cho's desk; she liked being by the windows. Her favorite worn copy of William Shakespeare's sonnets in hand, her eyes lazily scanned the yellowing pages she had read so many times before. The team had gone out for lunch, or so they had said, which was why she was a little surprised when Jane casually strolled into the bull pen, he approached her slowly with a plotting and mischievous glint in his brilliant blues. With precision and coolness he grabbed the book from her hands and took off in a speed walk, like the older ladies that walked the mall in the mornings. She was too distracted with his strange behavior to notice he was grabbing her book _oh he's good._ She followed after him just as he expected her too, he led her down the hall and disappeared into a conference room. Her intrigue building she quickly flung open the door, four agents and a consultant sprung out from around the room and yelled,

"SURPRISE!" She jumped back startled from the ambush; she did not like surprises, especially when she didn't have the foggiest of what they were for. She wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"Um…well I'm certainly surprised…but uh may I ask why you surprised me."

It was their turn to be confused, they looked to one another then back at her.

"It's a birthday celebration" Lisbon said almost like she was questioning it herself. Jane was the only one that realized what was going on at this point, feeling a tinge of sadness at the thought.

"It's your birthday Lilly" He informed her calmly. She blushed a bright red feeling flustered that everyone knew something that she apparently didn't.

"No its not" She shook her head defiantly.

"Yes it is, we have your birth certificate on file." He reassured her urging her to accept the information before making herself more flustered and embarrassed.

"No, my birthdays the…it's the…" Then it hit her, she didn't know her birthday, her own birthday. The last couple of years she didn't really keep track, it just didn't seem that important to her, it never really did even as a young child, but especially after her family was killed. She swallowed hard, and shifted her weight uncomfortably, _why did I have to make such a fool of myself, I should have just went along with it._

"You don't know when your own birthday is?" Cho stated more than asked in his usual blunt manor.

Lisbon gave him a warning scowl before desperately trying to break the awkwardness, "Why don't we cut the cake now" the problem with awkward situations is, just like when metal catches fire, the flames just grow bigger and you can't put it out until it burns up completely.

"Excuse me a moment," Lilly smiled weakly, the kind of smile that never reaches your eyes, and politely excused herself before dashing out the door.

"I think that went well" Jane said putting his hands in his pockets, and rocked back on his heels. He caught a glimpse of the time from the wall clock, "One problem" He said as an afterthought.

"Only one?" Lisbon said sarcastically, ignoring her comment he explained,

"Sam will be here in about ten minutes."

"Sam? Why is he coming?" Rigsby questioned from the corner of the room.

"Well funny story, I kninda set Lilly and him up on a date, only it appears that the timing might not be ideal" _I really should think some of my planes through better._

…

Thank you MissNitaGirl for the idea of Jane setting up Lilly and Sam on a date, I know this chapter wasn't very eventful but I promise I'm getting there, next chapter will build drama with a new case as well as have some Lilly/Sam fluff

Let me know what you all think


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my terrific readers, (the three of you lol) Thank you for the love! I'm a little disappointed about this chapter, it doesn't quite have the right rhythm or characterization I would have liked, I don't know maybe you guys will like it, after starring at the same chapter for two days it was starting to irk me…anyhow I promised fluff and the beginning of drama and that's what this has I hope you enjoy, thanks again!

Happy birthday Simon Baker and congrats on being 41 and still incredibly HOT! *melts*

…

Lilly's feet skidded across the slick floors, she didn't care what part of the building she ended up at she just had to get away from that conference room. Jane followed hot on her heels.

"Lilly, Sam's com…" he called out to her, but before he could finish his sentence, the young boy emerged from the elevator.

"Hey birthday girl" He greeted happily, despite Jane's frantic hand motions behind Lilly not to mention her birthday.

"Sam…what are you doing here?" Yet another surprise she didn't know about.

"Oh well…Mr. Jane thought it would be a good idea if I took you out for a little birthday dinner."

"Like…a date?" She asked flatly raising an eyebrow. He was sweet and funny, and Lilly was defiantly taking an interest to him, even though she wouldn't admit it, so Jane took it upon himself to give the two a little push.

"Yes, like a date" He smiled sheepishly at her. She paused for a second in contemplation, and then headed over to the elevator. Sam stood frozen to his spot, not knowing how to handle the seemingly blunt rejection.

Lilly turned back around smiling at him, "Coming?" He nodded eagerly then looked back to Jane who gave him an approving thumbs up.

…

"Where are you taking me?" She asked not being able to suppress a giggle, he pulled her gently but eagerly through a forest of trees and plants.

"Don't you like surprises" He asked smiling at her, not noticing when she inwardly flinched at the word.

"No" She pouted, getting a mouthful of tree branch. She tried not to focus on how deep he was leading her into the green abysse. She focused on the rich perfume the earth emitted when her sneaker pressed into the soil, the soft crunch of the crisp leaves and twigs around them, the wind as it whispered through the trees. It was dark and serine, she liked it. She closed her eyes and dared herself to trust him, let him guide her through the darkness, his warm hand making her wrist tingle at the contact.

"Open your eyes" He told her dropping her arm gently.

Her eyes fluttered open letting the in world, like shutters on a window. They were standing on a small grassy plateau overlooking the beautiful city. Tiny brilliant lights littered out as far as she could see, like the stars in the sky, they shown vibrantly against the blanket of dark.

"It's beautiful…" She shook her head in amassment.

"Ya, I come out here when I just need to escape from it all, you know. It helps give me perspective…even in the darkest nights theirs millions of shining lights" She was touched that he had brought her to his private place, his sanctuary. Out on the grass there a blanket and a picnic basket, waiting for their arrival.

"Coming?" He mimicked her words from earlier offering her his hand. She slipped off her shoes so that she could feel the damp grass beneath her feet, and took his hand. They ate and talked and laughed and enjoyed the cool breeze and the beauty blooming around them.

"Hold on I'll be back," His eyes danced with excitement and nervousness, he went over to the bushes and pulled out a black guitar case. Lilly stared at him in silent fascination as he sat down wordlessly and prepared his instrument. He began to strum a soft melody, his voice rich like honey. It was a beautiful mixture of honesty and sadness and hope.

"_I know you're afraid love won't last, you've been hurt so many times in the past _

_My love for you goes on and on, like ocean waves singing this song, come on baby my love is sincere take my hand I'll lead u past fear _

_You're my one and only, my precious daisy, sweet as flower as bright as the sun._

_You're the one and only flower for meeeee….. My sweet Lillie" _

He smiled at her his eyes dancing like a candles flame in the night. He gently spun his guitar to his back, and leaned in, stopping just a few inches from her face, she could feel his hot breath on her lips sending a chill of excitement down her back. Sam laced his fingers in her golden mane as it soaked up the moonlight. He closed in the remainder of the space between them, sending electricity shooting through her as his soft lips caressed her's in a brief innocent kiss.

"All your lady friends kiss on the second date?" She asked breathlessly.

"Only the lucky ones" He chuckled, his deep chocolate eyes bore into hers. It was her first kiss, it was a surprise. _I guess I like surprises after all_.

The flower boy had found his flower.

…

She walked into the now dark CBI office feeling like she was flying. She turned into the bull pen to find Jane sitting upright and awake on his couch, his face illuminated by a lone street lamp's light that filtered though the blinds.

"Have fun?" He asked smiling, already knowing the answer.

"Yes…look I'm sorry about today; I was immature and rude…" The consultant raised up his hand dismissively

"Meh, don't worry about it, it was an interesting reaction but an understandable one" His smile softened with a slight sadness to it.

"I just never really celebrated it, especially after…" Her words evaporated into the silence.

"How old did I turn today?" She asked with a hesitant embracement.

"You are now at the ripe age of 15 today my dear" She nodded thoughtfully at the response. His hand then dipped into his pocket and came out with something shiny, it glistened in the soft light.

"This is for you," He stood up and walked over to her and fastened it around her pale neck. It was a beautiful silver locket. It was absolutely stunning; she put her hand over it fondly, fingering the cool metal. Her real father had never given her a present before, and even if he did it wouldn't have meant as much to her as this token did. She could smell his cologne lingering on the gift for it had been in his breast pocket. It was nice to have a caring older male figure, one who was smart and funny and just felt like she had always imagined a dad should feel and smell, and be.

"Thank you so much" She whispered.

"Thank you Lilly, thank you." He pulled her in for a hug, they had saved each other. He secretly longed for her to call him dad one day, Lilly could never _replace_ his own little girl, not a replacement but an addition, she felt like another daughter of his, he found that he loved them both very much. If he ever lost Lilly it would hurt as bad as it had to lose his other little girl. She as well wished to be called his daughter but was afraid he would deny her or take offense. So in the mean time just this was enough. Tonight had been a pleasant surprise, she had a feeling she would never forget her birthday again.

…

Lilly was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes on Jane's couch, trying to fully wake up, when Lisbon came striding into the busy bullpen.

"We got a case people, Rigsby, Van Pelt and Jane, you ride with me. Cho take your car just in case we need to split up." She commanded before turning on her heels.

"Wait what about me, I can help" Lilly said jumping from the couch ecstatic.

"Oh no, I have Hightower on my back about you already, the only reason I've eluded talking with her today is because of the case, if I brought you to a crime scene I'm dead." The team walked out giving her a sympathetic look. Cho and her remained, and when he was sure they were gone he turned to Lilly and asked,

"You riding with me?" The girl's smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Jane was right, you are the cool one."

"Damn straight." He said matter of factly, no hint of emotion in his voice. The Asian man put on his sunglasses and strode out of the office. _Totally BA! _Lilly thought to herself following him out.

…

"What the hell Cho" Lisbon walked angrily across the parking lot

"This is not a safe environment for a young teenage girl"

"There's a ton of cops here, it's the safest place she could be" Cho countered straight faced.

The senior agent let out a long sigh, "Ok fine, but you do exactly as we tell you, ok?" She enunciated each word slowly and forcibly. Lilly nodded her head in complete cooperation. She was so excited to be at a real crime scene with other detectives, she would get to see her friends in action, maybe even put in her own two sense as well.

"We have a 42 year old white male, going under the fake name of Mike Dillinger. The owner of the apartments said he heard our victim arguing with the guy down the hall to his room, just a few days ago, said they were really going at it to, something about money the guy owed him." She informed them as they walked back to the rest of the team. The apartments were for lack of a better word, a dump; the rooms were small and cheep, in the shady part of town.

"Think it's a drug ring?" Grace asked as they all meet up.

"No, not drugs, my guess is gambling, the victim considered himself smart and was scarred to ruin his brain with drugs, he enjoyed the high of anticipation, and chance" Jane inserted smiling proudly to himself before Lisbon could respond.

"Well let's talk to this guy and find out" Lisbon nodded to the two male agents giving them the ok.

"Stand back," Rigsby ordered Jane and Lilly. Rigsby and Cho stood on either side of the hotel door their guns by their sides, they exchanged a glance that they were ready and knocked on the door.

"Hello, Mr. Ritter, open up" after a brief moment of silence, Cho thrust his shoulder against the wood, flinging it open. He walked in gun raised, Rigsby behind him. Lilly smiled in amusement next to Jane, until the agent walked out with the man in cuffs. Her smile faded as her face contorted into a grimace of disgust, she slowly walked back from the suspect. Everyone watched in confusion as the girl turned pale, except for Patrick who was looking concerned at Lilly; he knew the cause for her reaction. The scruffy man's face turned into a malice grin.

"Well, well this certainly is a surprise" He bit down on the last word flashing his discolored teeth.

"You know each other?" Lisbon asked pointing towards the suspect.

"Yup…I'm her father." Lilly hated surprises.

…

Because I know you like cliffhangers *devious grin*

PS the song Sam sings was inspired by the song 'Daisy' with my own personal twist

.com/watch?v=95O0MD0G1H0


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry for the delay I have a lot planned for this story I've just been trying to figure out how I want it to fit so that it runs smoothly, I now have a better idea of what I want so the updates should be coming faster if possible. A little more information will be reveled in this chapter. Enjoy and thank you so much for the wonderful comments!

…

Jane stood in the corner of the interrogation room scowling at the slime ball sitting in the suspect's chair. Cho sat across from him trying to get answers,

"Mr. Garner, if you're as innocent as you claim you are why were you hiding under the name Ritter?" The agent asked coldly trying to be intimidating as u he usually was in interrogations, the thing was the suspect seemed to be enjoying himself more than anything. He ran a hand through his greasy salt and pepper hair and leaned back in the chair with an amused smile.

"Listen gentlemen, all you are to me is a bunch or gun carrying nerds with clip on ties, I'm not telling you notin"

"First of all it's not a clip on, and us 'nerds' can lock you up for a long time. So let me ask you again, are you denying you have any information on the case?"

"No I have plenty, but why should I tell you, I'm not going to do your job for ya" His eyes gleamed with the illusion of power.

"Mr. Garner we have false identity, illegal gambling and possible murder charges for three people against you…we're going to get you with something." Cho leaned in threateningly.

"Catch me if you can, I like a good game of tag."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem, we run fast" Jane retorted darkly from the corner.

"Wait a second; did you say murder of three people?" The man raised his thick eyebrows skeptically.

"Did you kill Miss Garner and her daughter Sophie?" The consultant asked bluntly walking closer to the metal table, staring intently at the man's squirming eyes.

Lilly's sad excuse for a father burst out in a sick cackle, "First off I didn't even know they were dead, I got away from the whore as fast as I can, including that bitch Lilly."

"You know what you are, you're a Small minded self centered egotistical little fool…oh ya and a bad gambler."

"That's offensive"

Jane was right in his face now using all his control not to lash out at the creep with his building anger raging inside of him.

"Oh well that's good for a moment there I was afraid I wasn't quite offensive enough, oh and this is a murder investigation and I can say whatever the hell I want to say to you miserable little..." Each word that fell from the ire filled man dripped with venom.

"Jane!" Cho commanded sternly.

"Sorry, he's a ghoul and he irks me." The blond man straightened his grey vest and stood back from him trying to maintain his composure.

"I want to speak with Lilly." He blurted randomly, his lips twisted into a devious grin. He had to be in control, and right now he was doing everything he could to manipulate the situation.

"uh, not goanna happen." The consultant's fury started to build once again like a hurricane swirling across the plain; the sun-of-a bitch had the audacity to ask to speak to Lilly after all he did to her?

"Let me talk to her and I may be more willing to speak, about everything…including a possible suspect for the other two murders."

…

Cho and Jane walked out of the interrogation room arguing on whether or not Lilly should talk to her father, it was understandable that Cho wasn't as outraged at the idea as Jane was, he didn't know the awful things he did, no one did, even Jane had only been told bits and pieces from Lilly.

"I'll do it." Lilly spoke determidly, silencing the bickering. She and Lisbon had watched the whole interrogation from behind the glass. She had to be brave, she just kept telling herself she had to be brave, admittedly it was starting to get tiring but she had to. If she found her family's murderer she would also help Jane get closer to red john; according to the man that shot her his boss and Red John were friends.

"Lilly you don't have to do this…"

"Yes, I do…besides it's about time I face him." She gave a weak smile, before walking behind a brave phacade over to the interrogation door. She took a deep breath preparing herself, before hesitantly opening and walking through that door.

"Hello" He smirked gesturing for her to sit; she walked to the edge of the table but refused to sit, refused to give him any power over her.

"So how's life been?" He flashed her a fake grin, mocking her pain.

"Did you kill them" She did all she could in her control not to let her voice crack.

"You know I've always hated the name Lilly for you, you know why?" Of course he wouldn't jut answer the question he would have to have his fun first.

"You're no flower…you're a thorn." He began laughing a mad men's laugh again flashing his stained teeth.

"Your drunk" She glared, feeling no sympathy for the even bigger mess he had become.

"Come now that's no way to treat your dad, come give me a hug"

"I wouldn't touch you even if you were the last tree and the world was flooded with piss" She glared. Her father was a short tempered and controlling man, he did not like being talked down to, his nostrils started to flare and his face turned red. She was starting to get to him now.

"Why did you leave that day, what were you and mom arguing about?" The teenager probed trying to learn any information that could possibly help.

"She was a whore" He said leaning in closer.

"Would you guys stop calling her…"Than slowly puzzle pieces started to fall together in her mind, the night of the killing, the murder called her a whore like her mother. Her mother was having an affair, she thought back now realizing all the obvious sighs were there. He saw the realization appear in her features,

"Did little Lilly find a clue…took you long enough I thought you were supposed to be smart or something?" He patronized, in fake shock. It hit her like a ton of bricks; a strange mix of emotion, surreal excitement that she had finally found a clue, and shock that she hadn't realized it earlier. She didn't really blame her mother she just never thought she would do anything of that nature. The obvious suspects were now her father, and her mother's ex lover. She felt like her life was becoming more of a soap opera every day, only she couldn't call cut and take a break.

…

Ok what do you think? I promise things are going to start fitting together and more drama is on the way, I also have a surprise up my sleeve that I doubt any of you will see coming. Nothing to eventful in this chapter I know but it will get better, thanks for hanging in there

Next on _Through a Window _

What will Hightower think about Lilly helping with the case?

What will be Hightower's proposition?

Does Lilly think her father killed her family, does she think he killed the other guy?


	4. Chapter 4

*smacks self in face* Ok now that I got that out of the way for you guys, I'm sorry left you all hanging for awhile there, but like a mature responsible person I'm going to not take responsibility for my own actions and blame the education system, That's right summer is over for me and its back to the old grind lol. I am sorry though, updates will be more frequent on weekends from this point on. I hope you guys haven't lost interest because of the delay I promise if you hang in there I have some good material for you guys coming.

Thank you so much for the reviews of the previous chapter, and I do so hope you enjoy.

…

"Well, who was he?" She asked her eyes wide in anticipation. Mr. Garner leaned forward and gestured for her to come closer. She stared at him skeptically for a moment before complying and leaning in so that she could feel his breath on the side of her head.

"I. Don't. know." He snarled into her ear, it made her skin crawl and she pulled away ruefully.

"So you don't even know who he is...then how did you find out about the affair?" she persisted despite his obvious resistance to be helpful. It was about being in control for him, that was how he played his game.

"Wouldn't you like to know" He sneered, his bloodshot eyes danced with a false sense of power.

Lilly was finding that her patience was quickly running thin with the man, that grimy little smirk on his face was making her feel sick, she could feel her stomach knot like a contortionist. She approached the table with a new fury unable to suppress it any longer, she was always trying to suppress her rage with her father, she had tried to for years and now she feared it would come spewing from her like an erupting volcano. She slammed her hands down hard on the metal table, causing him to jump slightly.

"You may not give a damn about me or mom or anyone, but…your younger daughter was killed…murdered!" She could feel her voice cracking despite her desire to appear strong.

"Does that mean nothing to you?" Her voice had now been reduced to a hard whisper, her eyes swirling pools of disgust and pain.

A long chilling silence suffocated the room, making the air seem stale.

"I may have not gotten along with you, but I tried everything I could…"

"No, I don't want to hear it." She cut him off coldly, she had no interest in his sob story, she didn't want to hear him say that he did everything he could for her family, because she knew it was all lies.

"You were the only one I had a problem with, you know that. It wasn't them or me, it was you! It was your responsibility to watch them to take of them, you failed not me, don't take your guilt out on me" He spat, he knew exactly where to stab the knife, he knew how to get to her.

At this point Jane was pacing agitatedly behind the glass, eager to have a few words of his own with the ghoulish man.

"Wooh down Fido" Lisbon reprimanded her obviously agitated consultant. She wasn't too happy with the way Lilly's 'father' was talking to her either but she couldn't have Jane lose his temper and do something stupid.

The teenager swallowed the emotion that was rising in her throat threatening to surface, she had to remain clinical and in control. She took a deep breath trying to organize her thoughts. She had to at least get a confession for the other murder at the cheep apartments, the sooner they closed that case the sooner they could work on hers with the new clue they had.

"Listen you didn't kill the guy right?" She asked exasperated

"What, are you deaf? I've told you, blonde, and the Asian guy with the stick up his ass a hundred times I didn't do it." He snapped.

"Well then you won't mind playing a little game to prove your innocent right?" He stared at her suspiciously for a long moment.

"I want my lawyer"

"You don't have the money to afford a good lawyer considering you spend the majority of it fulfilling you selfish whims, such as alcohol consumption, gambling…and I'm pretty sure cheap hookers" She said matter of factly, turning up the heat on his anger, like making already hot water boil.

"Hey that's offensive, you watch your tone with me" He demanded his eyes darkening as they had in the past when she made the ill tempered man angry

"Oh that's right I'm sorry, classy hookers, not the cheap ones." She smirked snarkaly covering up her unease by playing up her smart ass act.

"It's understandable though why you think I would like sleazy women, I was marred to your mother." His lips twisted into a crooked smirk, making Lilly flinch at the harsh words as if they were daggers, their sole purpose to make her weak.

"Look, you going to play my game or not?" She challenged

"Ok fine." He said coolly.

"Alright let's see if you're as smart as you think you are, I'm going to ask you a series of trivia questions you answer as fast as you can." He raised his hand up signaling he was ready.

"I know a lot of things" He bragged with a cocky air.

She started with questions he would know.

"Where was Texas Hold'em Invented?"

"Easy, Robstown, Texas"

"What is the football team for San Diageo?"

"Chargers"

The pace began to quicken and he became more enthralled in the questions, wanting to win.

"Who is the baseball team for Arizona?"

"Diamond backs!"

"Did you kill the man at the apartments?"

"Yes!"

He screamed excitedly before realizing what he had said, his eyes grew wide with understanding and fear.

"You sure do know a lot don't you?" She seethed, and continued to glare at him as the police came into the room and cuffed him. Just as she was turning around and about to walk out the door, the now confirmed murderer called out,

"Please Lilly, forgive me, you can't walk away from me, your my daughter" He panted as he resisted against the hand cuffs. Lilly refused to look at him, her hand still on the handle of the door.

"You're _not _my dad" Ice ran through her words. She swung open the door and walked out, leaving him behind. She forced herself to think of all the bad he had done, how much he had hurt her, how awful he was. She wanted to hate him; it hurts a lot less when someone you don't care about hurts you than someone you love. Her carefree mask settled back in place as she approached the observers.

"Good job on the confession, I mean I could have done it a lot faster myself but..." Jane began lightly trying to defuse the tension in the teenager that only he noticed.

"If it helps your ego any, then your right I'm sure you could"

"Oh no, I don't think it needs to get any bigger" Lisbon added playfully.

After a moment of light, forced laughter on Lilly's part the agent turned serious and began again, "So do you think he committed the murders?"

"Well he already confessed to killing him…" she started knowing fully well that wasn't what she was talking about.

"No, the other two murders, because right now he's looking pretty good for em."

"No, he is an angry, impatient man. He reacts on impulse, the person that killed my mother and sister planned and calculated every detail of it, Mr. Garner is not smart or evil enough to commit a crime like that."

"Lilly I know it may be hard to consider that your father may have…" Lisbon started gently not completely believing it, before she was cut off by the girl.

"No trust me…I know." They stared at each other with a testing intensity before Lisbon slowly nodded, signifying her faith in the girl's judgment.

"So that eliminates a suspect, he also said something about letters" Jane inquired curiously.

"Yes, apparently my mother was having an extramarital affair with a secret lover." She said matter of factly, electing bewildered looks form the team except for the consultant who just looked amused. Her maturity still through the agents off guard, the way she handled and approached things it was…different. She looked to Jane for clarification of the strange stares but he just laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

Everyone started to file out of the room, Lilly was following suit when she felt a hand hold her back. When everyone had left she turned around to face big blue eyes.

The consultant stuck his hands in his pockets and rolled from the balls of his feet to the front casually. He continued to stare at her expectantly as if she had been the one to hold him back.

"So…" She raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes?"

"Did… you want to tell me something?" She asked hesitantly as if she were missing something.

"No."

"Oh, how silly of me to ask, just generally if someone pulls you aside it means they would like to tell you something."

"I don't have anything to say to you, but you want to tell me something" His lips twitched into his charming yet infuriating grin.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't say that."

"Oh sure you did, maybe not verbally, but your body language sure screamed it, its unhealthy to keep your emotions to yourself, just tell me you'll feel much better."

"That's probably true, but I'm fine." She smiled falsely, and bit her tongue from calling him a hypocrite; he hid and berried just as much as she did. His stare made her squirm, the way he could look at you, and dissect you, it was unnerving sometimes.

"Lire…good lire…but still lire" He pointed childishly.

"Thank you."

"It's not a good thing." He countered

"I'm _fine_." She said forcibly, locking the flood gates of her emotions down tightly, forcing her eyes to go empty. He sighed giving up and nodded, he then opened the door to lead her out. She could feel the squeeze the nerves had her chest in release, and let out a relived breath to be out of the room. Little did she know that she was going to run into Hightower on the other side.

"Hello, Lilly. I would like to talk to you in my office please, now. "

…

Uh oh Hightower comes at the most inconvenient times doesn't she, I have a feeling she also has some interesting demands for Lilly. I know this kind of a bland chapter but the next one will reveal a big piece of drama. Thanks again everyone *hugs*


	5. Chapter 5

So apparently nobody really likes Hightower, that's ok though because I don't care much for her myself. If I could have it my way Minnelli wouldn't have left. The icing on the dislike cake for me was when she recommended to Jane that he ask Kristina Fry out, even if you aren't for Jisbon the women's got to make you crazy. Jane deserves waaay better than that fry lady; especially not for his very first time dating again…anyway before I get off track more let me step off my soap box hehe. In short, yes Hightower is in the chapter briefly, but she will help add to the drama. I hope you enjoy and thank you again for your support love ya

…

Lilly rubbed lazily at her eyes, trying to rub away evidence of her fatigue. She stood patiently in the women's office waiting for her to address the situation first.

"Lilly, what were you expecting when I called you into my office?" Hightower asked curiously, arms crossed in assertion.

"You know, body language can express a lot, for instance although you mean to be strong and intimidating, a gesture with your arms crossed can come across condescending or closed off." Lilly deflected the conversation trying to bring it into her control nonchalantly, but the women just continued to stare at her.

"Honestly, I'm expecting a blood bath." The teenager joked lightly, stile not evoking the response she would have hoped for.

"You are a bright young lady, and personally I don't have a problem with you, however I owe you nothing. I do however owe the unit security, you being around the team compromises this and makes you a liability."

"Oh yes I couldn't imagine the paperwork that would have to be filled out if I died." She laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood, but instead the weak attempt at humor fell flat like a pancake.

"So as long as we're not responsible for you and you don't get in the way or cause trouble we will be fine." The authoritative women walked behind her desk and retrieved, what appeared to be a couple forms.

"You need a sponsor, like a guardian of some sort saying that if anything happens to you they will take reasonability…you do have a guardian don't you?" she asked expectantly, handing over the paperwork.

"Of course" She lied easily "Thank you." She smiled appreciatively and was about to walk away,

"Oh and Lilly," She called her back, the teenager sighed to herself and turned around she knew it was too easy, she knew it was too good to be true.

"Yes?"

"You will also have to attend mandatory therapy sessions twice a week"

"Your kidding you want _me,_ to see a shrink." Her smile slowly disappeared as Hightower showed no sign that she was joking.

"No, no, I'm fine; I don't need to cry on some random guys couch."

"It's not negotiable, either you attend or I will be forced to have you removed from the building immediately." She looked into the women's eyes, she saw defiance, resolution, and a hint of sympathy. It was enough to make Lilly mad.

"Fine" and with that she was out the door, bruiting on her way to the bull pen. She then stopped in the door frame and looked down at the papers in her hand. _What am I going to do about these?_ The first person that came to her mind was Jane, but she couldn't possible ask him…could she? Lilly then hastily folded them and shoved them in her jeans pocket, intending to deal with the matter later.

She walked up to the consultant as casually as she could, although the paper in her pocket felt like it weighed a ton. Walking through the arch felt like walking through a metal detector with a bomb, she was just waiting for her pocket to go off beeping.

"So, how was your little talk with the boss, was it World War lll?"

"It was…interesting" She said shifting her weight uneasily feeling the paper shift in her against her leg.

"Oh do tell" Lilly sighed loudly and sunk in to the couch feeling her tired muscles slowly uncoil into the fabric.

"She…wants me to go to therapy" Lilly grunted, and Jane snickered.

"Good, it's amazing what talking to a man with a sweater vest about your mother can do for you." He smiled his charlatan smile.

"See, you know they're a scam just as much as I do, it's completely illogical and a frankly if the units paying for it, a waste of tax payer dollars."

"Oh come now, no one likes a sour puss, I honestly think it will be good for you, many people find it helpful." He personally found it a sham, but she was young and opening up would be good for her, she should at least wait till she's older to be deeply and emotionally repressed.

"Yes I agree if they need help in the first place which I do not, that would be like hiring a plumber when your pipes aren't even broken, I'm fine"

"That's exactly what someone who isn't fine would say, sometimes pipes aren't necessarily broken they just get rusty and could use a little clean up." He countered quickly. A conversation between too very stubborn and witty people was always useless, albeit entertaining, but useless none the less; they would merely go around in circles.

"That's not fair you can't use my analogy against me, besides what are trying to say, I'm a rusty pipe" She laughed trying to ease the rising tension.

"No, I'm saying that it's ok to need help." Jane said seriously searing his eyes into hers with that strange intensity he could hold people captive with.

"Well, thank you doctor Phil," She grunted.

"Is that _all_ she's making you do?" He asked right when she thought she would be thankful for a subject change. Her thoughts were rocketed straight back to the guardian ship paper work hiding in her pocket, she felt as though she were smuggling a fugitive.

"Yup" She replied stoically.

"Oh m sorry I was under the impression you were going to be honest, now that I'm wrong I guess I meant to say, I _know_ that's not all; she wouldn't let you off the hook that easily."

Lilly gasped in fake horror, "What an accusation to make…me, lying?" The consultant couldn't help the laughter that formed in his throat, as he took a long sip of tea to hide his amusement.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with what's in your right…no left pocket."

Maybe it would be best just to come clean, maybe even ask him, but there was a risk of rejection. It had been Lilly's experience that making yourself vulnerable never lead to good things, besides he would never want to be responsible for her. Things were going well for her, not just well, but great, minus the little father incident she was actually verging on happy. That was the problem, once you get to comfortable with it, things start to go downhill, so why not stay in the shallow water and only get your ankles wet, sure if you go deeper you can get the full experience of the cool crisp liquid but deeper water also comes with the risk of sharks.

Yes she trusted Patrick, for the first time in a long time she trusted someone, heck she was even starting to trust Lisbon and soon maybe even the rest of the team, but she didn't trust herself not to mess it up and especially didn't trust life.

She bit down on her lip trying to defuse her nerves before she opened her mouth to answer, "Patrick, I know this may be an inconvenience but I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind if…" Right before she was about to spit it out to Jane's eagerly awaiting ears Rigsby came striding in. His shoulders were tense from stress, adrenalin slowly working its self from his defeated looking stance, and burdened eyes.

"Jeez Lilly I'm so sorry," He shook his head running a hand down his face.

"Sorry for what" Confusion ran King emotion in her, she looked from Jane, who looked just as bewildered as her to the agent. Unease found its way into his feature at the realization that he knew this information and she didn't. The look on his face and the hesitance to reply made her stiffen slightly, if the king had a queen it would be fear.

"Mr. Garner, your father…they were taking him down to be processed and…we don't know how but…"

"Out with it Rigsby"

"He…he was just killed." And there was the shark.

…

How was he killed, why and who killed him? How will Lilly handle it? Will she ask Jane to be her sponsor/guardian? Will she comply and go to therapy? If you want to find out I suppose you will just have to keep reading…don't you love how that works mwahaha (just because I know you like my evil laugh Nita)

Let me know what you think, and what you may like to see happen.

Hey Anna because you don't have an account and I can't respond to your review I thought I would do it here I'm so glad your back and enjoying the sequel, as far as Jane and Lisbon's relationship goes it will progress in chapters shortly just hang tight, thanks again


	6. Chapter 6

So for those of you that were inquiring about Jisbon, this chapter has a little of that, I plane to progress their relationship as well as Lilly's and Sam's, however I don't know if I'll be able to do a lot with Rigspelt without overwhelming the story. If Rigspelt is really important to you just let me know and I'll see what I can do. I think it would be cool if someone could help me come up with a name for Lily and Sam Ex; Jane and Lisbon are Jisbon. lol

Thanks again for reading and the marvelous reviews, they make my day

…

"What…how?" She was scrambling through her brain trying to make coherent sentences.

"I don't know, they left him unattended for no more than a minute, when they came back for him he was…dead, we think poison but the autopsy report won't be in till later." He explained somberly.

Lilly had a tornado of emotions whipping trough her, words like, poison, dead, and autopsy played on a loop in her mind like a broken record.

"Lilly…you ok" Jane asked softly, but she just continued to stare off in space trying to process all the information that was thrown at her.

"Jane, Lisbon wants you to come with us to go question his girlfriend, check out her alibi or find out if he had any enemies" Rigsby said awkwardly after a period of uncomfortable silence. Now Lilly was really confused, _he had a girlfriend?_

"Uh…" Jane looked apprehensively between the agent and Lilly, not knowing if he should leave her there or not. Rigsby caught onto this,

"Oh I suppose Lilly could come to if she likes" Finally the teenager was now conscious of the conversation going on around her.

"No I'm fine, he can go, I have a thing I have to do anyway…" She remembered disgruntled that she had a mandatory therapist session today.

"Well alright," He pried himself from the couch cushion and followed the agent out of the bull pen, leaving Lilly alone with her thoughts.

…

Jane tried to hold a light domineer despite his worries over a certain teenager. He took another obnoxiously loud bite of his apple, earning a glare from Lisbon who was behind the wheel of the SUV.

"What want a bite" He asked innocently holding out the fruit, she just stared at him trying to look annoyed and suppress her laughter.

"Did you know that in ancient Grease giving a woman an apple was considered a marriage proposal?" He said matter-of-factly, his mouth full of the sweet fruit.

"How do you know these things" She laughed, still looking straight at the road.

"Discovery channel."

"I thought you watched that animal show, or Animal plant or something"

"I do, I just thought I would switch it up a bit." He grinned widely at her, whenever she turned to see that charming smile of his she couldn't help the blood that rushed to her cheeks.

"No reason to be embarrassed about the kiss we had at the hospital Teresa, we are adults." He used her first name on purpose knowing it would make her even more flustered.

"What do you know about being an adult" She smiled, adverting her eyes from the street for a second to look at him.

"Not much, but I do know that I would be stupid not to kiss a beautiful women such as yourself." The agent could feel herself melting into the floor boards, a strange tingle stirred in her stomach causing a smile that only a woman who was loved by Patrick Jane could produce.

…

The consultant clad in grey snooped around the small kitchen of the grieving girlfriend's apartment. She sat at the dining room table, tissue in hand.

"Emily, do you know anyone who would want to kill Mr. Garner?" Lisbon probed gently sitting across from her.

"No, I mean he was a good man."

"You mean despite the fact he was a self centered, small minded, controlling baboon" Jane said poking his head from behind a cabinet he was rifling through.

"Excuse me?" Emily said offended and taken aback by his rudeness.

"Your excused" he fired back, Lisbon turned around to give him a 'shut your mouth or else' look.

"I'm sorry please forgive him… Did you know about his drinking and gambling?"

To this Emily just shrugged her shoulders, "Everyone has their vises I suppose."

"Yes his was drinking and gambling and yours is…" the consultant pause scrutinizing her in deep thought, "Damaged men, and drama." He smiled proudly ignoring her glare.

"Besides Lisbon we're wasting our time, she didn't do it." He said putting a kettle on the stove.

"What are you doing?" The girlfriend asked annoyed with him at this point.

"Making tea." He said as if it were obvious

"That's my stuff"

"Oh of course your right, how rude of me, I should have offered you some sooner. Would you like a cup?" The consultant smiled his charming smile that consequently seemed just to annoy people even more. She stared at him confused for a moment before sighing and nodding her head slightly.

"We are not wasting time, she could tell us about any enemies he had, or it could even be the family of the victim he killed." Lisbon directed towards Jane.

"Do you really think it was that guy from the apartment's family," Emily looked wearily to the agent, but before she could answer Jane walked over with Emily's cup of tea.

"No, he had little family and they didn't even find out until much later that he was killed, and as far as enemies go of all the times to kill your boyfriend, why do it when there is a ton of cops around. No I think he knew something about his ex wife's lover that they didn't want him to tell us." He said taking a long sip of his own tea.

"Wow this is starting to sound like a soap opera." She sighed.

"Drama isn't as fun as you think is it; hopefully you won't be as much of an immature little girl looking to get herself in the middle of these situations." Jane said casually. Lisbon closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I think you two should leave now" Emily said standing up angrily.

"Just so you know he is just a consultant and the CBI is not responsible for his behavior" The agent quickly added on their way out the door.

…

She took a deep breath before pushing open the door to the shrink's office. It was small and warm; Lilly couldn't help but roll her eyes at the cliquishly decorated room.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you" A man steeped around from behind his desk and extended his hand to Lilly. He seemed to be in his late thirty's, and had the good fortune of having dark brown hair and inelegant hazel eyes. He wore a white button up shirt and thick rimmed glasses.

"Why?" She asked flatly leaving his hand to hang awkwardly in the air. He wavered for a minute his eyes trying to analyze her, sizing up his new patient.

"Excuse me?"

"Why is it a pleasure?"

"Well…you seem like a nice young lady" He answered thrown a bit of guard by the unconventional response; he had never really thought about, it was just away to greet someone.

"So already you're making judgments about my character before you even know me making them shallow and false which if I actually cared what you thought would probably be offensive."

"I say it to all my new patients." He smiled friendly.

"Glad to know you find me so generic" She said sarcastically. He had a feeling though that she was going to be far from generic. _Oh this is going to be to fun_ she thought to herself, _he's in for it now…_

…

I have a feeling I'm going to have fun writing the therapy session with Lilly the next chapter will have that as well as drama and possibly some Sam/Lilly fluff

Enjoy your week everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

It's that magical time when school is over for the weekend and I can actually post chapters sorry its been so long but you guys know academics come first *sigh* This is the continuation of the Therapy scene, hopefully just the right mix of humor and emotion(internal for this chapter) Thank you to all my wonderful readers;

MissNitaGirl, Jisbon4Ever, Anna, Oceangirl101 (new reader, welcome), and razmend

*hugs for all* Enjoy

…

"Well, please sit down," He said as pleasantly as possible gesturing toward the couch, which she purposely ignored and sat in the chair next to it instead. After a period of silence in which Lilly just looked around the room, the man cautiously decided to initiate conversation.

"Lilly, correct me if I'm wrong…" He began before being cut off.

"Oh I intend too."

"…but you seem to have a resistance towards therapists." He continued ignoring her snide comment.

"No your right." She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a wide fake grin.

"Why?" The doctor said crossing his legs and angling his body towards her, when they did that it almost seemed as if they were looking down upon you.

"With all due respect I think that you are hypocritical enabling scam artists." She finished by mocking his gesture of crossing his legs.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, that's a hideous tie." She said referring to the golden striped one that clung tightly to his neck.

"Do you care to elaborate?" He asked somewhat amused.

"Well for one that color…"

"That's not what I mean." He said flatly refusing to show her his fraying nerves.

"Well your hypocrites because most of the time you guys are crazier than your patients, you try to help people when it's your own life's that are messed up. Enabling because you convenes people that their fears and faults are nonexistent which in fact is not true, which just encourages such behavior. And as far as the scam artist thing goes, anyone who's seen what you charge would know it's a little pricy for crying on some couch to a guy that wears a sweater vest." She smirked proudly at the end of her evaluation.

"Well…you certainly are opinionated, why do you think that you have been trying so feverishly to deflect ever sense you've walked into my office?"

She shook her head letting out a humorless laugh, "What do want me to say, you want me to blame my mother, cry on your shoulder?"

"If that's what you want"

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you people IM. FINE. " She bit down on the last word, he wasn't used to dealing with people like her, so he figured he was going to have to change his technique a little, go for the more blunt, forward angle. _When in Rome._

"Really, well let's see here then," He leaned back in his chair thoughtfully, "Your father was abusive, you had to take care of your sister at a young age, on top of that your mother was a drunk and your father left you, that has to be a lot of stress for a young person such as yourself."

"You don't know what you're talking about" She tried to say casually without letting her anger slip out between her slowly clenching teeth. He was close to breaking her he could feel it, if he just increased the water pressure just enough he could get the damn to break.

"You're telling me your fine after that? Ok, how about this; you watched your mother and little sister be brutally murdered right in front of your eyes…"

"Stop" she demanded uselessly as he continued, she knew he was just playing her game but he was starting to strike a nerve; no one had the right to talk about what happened that night, no one had the right to talk about _her_ family.

"You were then beaten by the killer and who knows what else he did that you're not telling, then left you alone to die …you telling me that's nothing, going from watching the two people you love the most in the world be killed right in front of you then thinking you were going to die and your _fine?" _He asked incredulously noting her fists tightening involuntary. To him striking a nerve on his patient was like striking gold he just had to do strategically, just enough to make them admit or display their true feelings, but not so much as to make them close up. Admittedly he had never taken this specific rout before, and felt little guilty for his harshness, but had to continue.

"That must be a heavy burden, the guilt and torment you must feel."

"You don't know how I feel." She seethed

"I'd like too, I'd like to help you."

"I'm fine." She asserted causing him to continue.

"Just this year you were shot, talked with your father again just to learn he had killed someone then find out he had been killed, today in fact. So your father is dead…and your fine?"

"Congratulations, you have proven your abilities" Her word dripped with sarcasm

"I can read you better than you think." The doctor said evenly

"Yes, you did indeed read my _file _so even if college didn't work out at least you can rely on your third grade education of reading"

Lily could feel the rage inside her grow like carbonation in a soda, she knew that some aspects in her life could be a little better, she knew the pain she had gone through and she didn't need some stranger pointing it all out to her.

"My life's not perfect ok, whose is? I deal with it." She said standing up from the chair not being able to stand his interrogation anymore.

"Deal with it, you mean by running?"

"Oh this is great are you going to go into some life metaphor now, show me your wisdom and compassion when in reality you just read it off a cheap calendar or greeting card." He could almost hear her eyes rolling in her head.

"If you keep running eventually you are going to get tiered and crash." He ignored her, his voice serious and cold.

"The only thing I want to run from now is you; don't worry though if I do crash I'll make sure to let you know so you don't miss out on your big 'told you so' speech."

"Your deflections are becoming tiresome." The older man leaned back rubbing his head as if he could massage out his problem.

"Your right Doc. This whole session is a snooze fest."

"Lilly, you are an intelligent young girl, and despite the tuff façade you demonstrated today I'm guessing a good person, but you are in a very dark place and if you don't confront this and deal with it, it will destroy you, you don't deserve this burden you have put on yourself your allowed to be in pain your allowed to want to be with other people."

His words triggered her thoughts to the papers in her pocket that felt as if they were weighing her down to her spot.

"Well thanks for the permission, but if it doesn't come in a pill bottle then I'll pass." She deflected his serious demeanor snidely a smile creeping across her lips. He sighed loudly and looked at his watch grudgingly.

"Our time is up, but I will see you again next week, and again until you can tell me what is really hurting you."

"Isn't that kind of your job, besides there's nothing to tell…and even if there was I wouldn't be telling you." She smiled brightly before striding over to the door, secretly she felt as if the room where on fire and she had to get to fresh air right away, she could practically feel the smoke of overwhelming feelings choking her lungs and burning her eyes, the flames licking at her skin like a hungry tongue, but like always that was kept away behind her mask.

Lilly stopped, her hand on the knob, "Thanks it's been…interesting meeting you." With that she was out of his office, ignorant to the fact that he was now loosening his tie and heading over to his stash of scotch for a little brake, he hadn't needed a 'little brake' in a long time.

Lilly rounded a corner and when she was sure she was alone, slide down the wall, and tucked her knees into her chest willing the heavy world to disappear for just a minute so that she could breath.

…

Next will be a big emotional chapter with probably some Sam. I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite the long wait. Let me know if you think the shrink should be done with now or maybe be brought back later either way I don't care I'm not attached to him lol.

Thanks so much for reading

P.S. next week I'm auditioning for my school play wish me luck lol (I need it)


	8. Chapter 8

Talk about crazy week! Friday my school got the honor of standing outside in the desert heat (the same day there was a heat warning) for three hours for what we thought was fire drill, the teachers left and later came back to tell us that it was in fact a bomb threat, after the police, the fire station, and bomb squad came to the school we were evacuated to a nearby church where hundreds of students got to cram into a small non air condition auditorium. I now truly feel spoiled too, we were complaining about one day, when many other places live in hotter climate and are to poor for air conditioning or in the Middle East where children have to deal with real bomb threats daily. In sum I am very fortunate. Sorry about the delay and the long drawn out speech lol.

I love you all please enjoy

…

Lily laid her head back against the worn couch, her eyes shut tightly, trying to focus on the case, when her ears picked up the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Lily we know you're awake" The familiar voice of a female agent rang out. Lily swung out her arms across the couch and stuck her tongue out dramatically.

"What are you doing?" The amused voice of a man filtered through her hearing this time.

"Playing dead, the animal's are less likely to attack" She whispered, earning a chuckle from the consultant and a glare from Lisbon. She kicked the front of the couch, causing Lily to bolt upright and her eyes to fly open.

"You were rude and insulting to the doctor." She said arms crossed.

"You mean Dr. touchy-feely; he hardly qualifies as a doctor."

"He was just trying to help you, and if you let him then…"

"Well Lisbon, you are the last one who should be indorsing therapists, your last one drugged you and tried to frame you for murder." She shot him a deadly glare her eyes huge.

"Really…" The teenager began intrigued.

"Long story for another time, the point is your behavior was immature and inappropriate." Lisbon looked over at Jane expectantly.

"Oh, I completely agree with Lisbon you should try to be more respectful in the future." He reprimanded to her as well. Lisbon gave an approving nod and walked out of the room.

When Jane was sure she was gone his stern look melted to one of approval.

"Did you really call him a hypocritical, enabling, scam artist?"

"Yup" she smiled relived at his lighter more amused tone

"You should get some sleep, you look awful."

"Gee Thanks."

"Anytime" He smiled back. She was feeling tiered, well tiered was an understatement her mind felt sluggish and slow like an old computer trying to get on the internet, her eyes burned with the strain of holding up her heavy lids. _Well maybe I'll just close my eyes for a minute_ It was her last conscious thought before her body gave in to exhaustion. Her mind swam through a peaceful fog, and blessed her with a dreamless state between lucid and sleep. 

…

"Lilly get up" A soft voice cooed. It filtered through the haze and brought her back into the waking world, the bright offensive light burning her eyes.

"Ughh you t' again" she mumbled sleepily.

"You need to get ready," She smiled a sad soft smile, as if she were going to tell her that her hamster died.

"For what?"

"Your dad's funeral." Jane said bluntly from behind a crouching Lisbon. Now she noticed the change in attire, Lisbon wore a plain but flattering black dress with a v-neck and a sash built in around the waist.

"I uh I'm not going." She said looking down at her hands.

"Why not?" Jane asked already knowing the answer.

"I…uh have nothing to wear" She lied smoothly. Lisbon smiled softly once more and handed her a folded stack of black clothing.

"I picked these up for you, you have half an hour so I suggest you hurry" she commanded gently and left the room. All Lilly could do was stare down at the soft dark colored fabric in her hands.

"You have to go." The consultant broke through her trance; she looked up to see him with his hands in his pockets.

"I know…are you, you guys coming too?" She had bittersweet feelings about them coming; she didn't know how she was going to act at the funeral she just knew she probably didn't want them to see it, but then again she knew she could seek comfort in their presence.

"Of course, I'm always crashing funerals" He smiled trying to brighten the mood. She nodded and gave him a half hearted smile, and headed off to the locker rooms. She barely realized when she walked into the stall almost in a daze. Lily quickly changed into the nicer attire Lisbon had selected for her. She had to rig the long black skirt so that it fit snugly at her waist and dropped down to the tops of her knees, in a more attractive fashion than most cloths bore when being worn against her thin frame. A black top with three quarter sleeves and large buttons on the left side of her collar was worn opposite of the skirt. She couldn't help but laugh darkly at the irony of dressing up more than she had in ages for a funeral. Her familiar old worn snickers dressed her down a bit and helped eased the discomfort of this. She walked over to the sink and with a grimace noticed her reflection in the mirror. She had been in the locker many times to shower and change, it was practically her bathroom now, but she had always managed to avoid the mirror, she didn't realize it until now. She looked into her own cloudy blue eyes, staring deep into them trying to find someone she recognized, no she didn't look at her own reflection much; in fact she didn't like to look at herself in general much. Self analysis wasn't her forte. She, like Jane, could try to convince herself that it's because she didn't have the time or she thought it vain or silly but deep down they knew their fear. Their fear of what exactly they would find.

A younger child might play in their sandbox and proclaim their dig for China, they look for something beyond the small rocks on the surface in hopes of something better. In the end the child will find only more dirt below harder darker dirt, and that is never a pleasant discovery.

Her eyes broke free of her own penetrating stare and wondered down to the locket the hung from her pale neck. She traced the chain slowly that ran over her collar bone and around the engraved pattern that outlined the pendent, she then lifted it and placed it inside her shirt so that only a portion of the chain was visible. Not because she was ashamed of the token but because she wanted it closer to her, it was her own special gift, and the cool metal felt reassuring against her flustered warm skin.

…

She walked into the small church feeling more out of place than ever before. Filling the small room was a heavy mournful silence and strangers she had never met before clad in black.

"Agent Lisbon…Mr. Jane" A women with who Lily assumed to be her father's girlfriend came striding over to them, her fiery red curls bouncing with her powered steps.

"What are you doing here?" The grieving women crossed her arms clearly not pleased.

"We were invited" The consultant smiled cockily.

"By who?"

"By the deceased's daughter." He said looking over to the teenager.

"Hello, Millie is it?" The women's expression softened from one to anger to one of more discomfort and awkwardness.

"Actually it's Lily, your Emily though correct?"

"Sorry and yes. I'm glad you came, if you will excuse me I have some things I must attend too but it was a pleasure meeting you." Emily gave her a forced smile before tightening her black shawl around her shoulders and as an afterthought added quickly before walking off into the darkly clothed sea of body's.

"Oh, and you are scheduled to give a speech about your father during the service."

Before Lily could protest she was gone, and the mass of body's was moving towards the room that the service was going to be held. She threw a pointed look at Jane and he merely shrugged his shoulders. _Great, real helpful thanks. _Lilly sat on the pew next to Jane and Lisbon. Her eyes were ringing and her stomach was tying its self in more knots than a sailor. As the service drowned on she became more and more fidgety.

"I can't do this" She whispered being retrained my two sets of hands before she could walk away.

"Lily, you convinced me to talk to my brothers again, to tell them what I needed to…I don't know what I would do if it had been too late. This is your last chance to say what you need to say, I can't let you make the mistake you helped prevent me from making." Lisbon spoke firmly in a hushed tone, Lily swallowed hard and looked over to Jane, he gave her an approving nod, and then she turned back to the agent still holding her with her stare

"Ok…"

"Now his daughter…Millie, would like to say a few words" An older gentleman announced reading from the paper on the podium. The teenager sighed and forced her legs to walk down the long church isle.

When she had finally reached the front on shaky legs, the old man patted her on the shoulder, and whispered in her ear

"I left a bit of scotch on the podium for you, it'll help" He smiled kindly taking in her obviously miserable form.

"I uh, I'm under 21…"

"Eh they're no cops here" He dismissed before heading back to his seat. She laughed to herself thinking of her friends.

"um…hello everyone, you probably don't know me…I mean I hope not that would be kind of awkward because I don't know any of you" She laughed an awkward nervous giggle.

"I'm Lily…You all look great today, well you know what they say black is a slimming color" Soft whispers mingled out across the rows of faces. _Smooth Lilly_ she scolded herself.

"Not funny, oh we'll that one's usually a killer," She stopped mortified with herself

"No pun intended I assure you" She let out another bought of nervous laughter, to the stoic unpleased faces, well except for Jane who was the only one chuckling softly at the joke.

"My father… he was, I uh I lo… I lo…" She was struggling with the conflict raging inside of her, one part told her to be honest and let it out the other screamed to deflect and runaway, or she could just be short and tactful. How does one give a food speech at a funeral?

"I lo…I loathed him" She smiled at last causing her audience to exchange even more confused and angered looks.

"He was a selfish son of a bitch, he didn't care about my mother, or my sister, or me for that matter. So you could imagine my shock at the number of people that showed up, either I was the problem and in reality he was a carefree loving man with many adoring friends, or you guys hated him so much you're here to celebrate and use the open bar."

She couldn't stop now she had she was unwinding faster than a yo-yo.

"I do feel sorry for the bastard a little, I mean it's his very last party and he doesn't even get to do what he did best, drink." She lifted the small glass with the swallow of scotch left in it and raised it up.

"To whatever unlucky fool or thing that has to deal with him now and to Emily for a lovely service." She brought the crystal to her lips and swallowed the amber liquid, she could feel it burn all the way down and the awful sting linger on her lips. Lily grunted loudly and placed the glass back down.

"Sorry to be such a thorn" She announced before running out the side door, not wanting to see the look of disappointment she would find on her friends, not wanting to see the strangers scrutinizing glares. Little did they know however that her last apology was not directed at the audience at all, but at her father.

The familiar words still stung;

"_You're not flower, you're a thorn" _

The cold air slapped her in the face as she threw open the heavy door and ran into the ally where she leaned against a large dumpster.

The smell of rotting garbage and scotch made her feel sick; the old man was right however it did take the edge off.

"Hey bitch!" A voice coming from the church yelled. The fuming form of Emily came charging at her. When she had finally closed in the space between them she flung out her hand bringing it swiftly and painfully across the younger girl's cheek. She flinched from the immediate pain the manicured hand had inflicted.

"How dare you make a mockery of my lover, He was your father! If anything you're the mean selfish one, look at the all the people that came here for him today, none of them know you though, he never talked about you!" The ire filled women struck Lily again across the face. Lily brought her hand up slowly to caress her stinging cheek.

"I…I'm sorry" she into the cool air around them. This did nothing however to ease Emily's temper and just before she was going to give her another painful blow, the church door flew open squeaking in protest.

"Get away from her" The voice was a familiar one yet Lily was still shocked when she heard it. Sam came running up to the two and protectively stepped between them.

"This is none of your business punk" She spat.

"If you lay another hand on her so help me it will be my business." Lily had never heard his voice so threatening and stern he was always just a shy teddy bear. Apparently the girlfriend was taken by surprise as well, as she stood with her mouth agape.

"I suggest you leave before we file assault charges" He said with that strange demanding and yet eerily cool manner. Emily threw one more menacing glare at Lily her hazel eyes burning with hatred, and stumbled back into the church. There was a moment of silence that clung thickly in the air as Sam composed himself, Lily stared at his back in shock, before her slowly turned around.

"You ok" His normal voice sang sweetly in her ears. When she didn't respond he closed the space between them cautiously; he had learned that he had to move slowly around Lily so as not to frighten her, he knew she was hurt in the past and the last thing he ever wanted to do was make her scared, especially now. He wrapped his arms around her, she stiffened at first then let her head rest on his shoulder. He felt so warm and familiar to her now, when he held her she felt so…safe.

"I know I wasn't invited but I thought that you might…"

"Thank you" She mumbled into his shoulder.

"You want to go back inside" He asked hesitantly pulling away so that he could see her face.

"No…can you take me h…" She realized she didn't know where home was, Sam picked up on this and started to gently lead her to his car; she just wanted to leave this place.

When they had finally gotten into the car he turned to her and asked,

"You want to talk about it?" His question was met by silence as Lily continued to stare out the window as life speed by. He wanted to push, to get her to open up, but he knew better. She had always listened to him always had a way of getting him to open, and now he wanted to help her.

Sam and Lily had been dating for a while now and he was sure that without a reason of doubt, that he loved Lily Ann Garner. He loved her wit and brains, even her quarks, like how she had very little understanding of her generation's pop coulter. He remembered listening to the radio with her one day and in all seriousness she turned to him and asked "_Why do friends refer to each other as 'dog' if anything it seems offensive" _she had asked it so matter-of-factly he couldn't stop laughing the rest of the day. Or how she had retained dozen of Shakespeare sonnets but couldn't remember what she had for lunch, the way she could look at you and just know, or how she could get almost anyone to trust her. He also knew however she had a darker side one she repressed and barred, very rarely she would let anyone see it, but he knew it was there, and it scared him. He knew that one day it would swallow her whole. He just wanted to help her to be there for her. So as he sat in the car he raked his brain for what he could possible say to this girl.

He gently picked up her hand from her lap and slipped it into his own hand. The warmth shot through her and made her chest hiccup and flutter as if it had humming bird wings. He didn't say anything at all; he didn't need to, that gesture was worth more than anything he could have ever said. If only he knew how fast she was slipping.

…

Hope you enjoyed that little insight to Sam's feelings for Lily But like you all know with the fluff must come drama! More of it is on its way mwahaha also sorry about the length this one was kinda long I was going to cut it off sooner but I remember promising more Sam/Lily in this chapter. Thank you all so much and enjoy your week 3


	9. Chapter 9

What was that I wanted to say…oh ya, you guys are AWESOME! Lol so this chapter is building up suspense and drama, the next chapter will be the most intense so far, I also am very excited about a chapter I'm planning either the next one or the one after. Any who before a ramble even more please enjoy I love you all.

P.S. I forgot to tell you I made the play and I'm a lead thanks for the support

…

"That was…well…original" Jane commented, although clearly his opinion wasn't asked for (like usual), arms folded behind his head staring up at the ceiling.

"Thanks" The teenager mumbled engrossed in the open folder in front of her. Detecting he didn't have her full attention he lifted himself up on his elbows to get a better look at her. He saw her eyes devouring every last detail in front of her, trying her best to detach herself form the situation and analyze it void of emotion.

Everything thing from black and white to colored photos littered themselves across the manila folder. He didn't have to use to much of his imagination to know how that felt, yes their situations were different, ages were different but they still had a bond of painful loss, shared a ravenous hunger for revenge and perhaps a slightly darker side then people thought. When people look at a room with a flashlight in hand its difficult to realize how dark the room really is when no one's looking.

Her mother's lifeless body stared up at them, a neat written report of each agonizing detail of the attack seared themselves into her brain, and all sealed together with the memory of the crimson red she often felt she were drowning in.

"Lilly…?" He began cautiously not wanting to startle her

"…yes?" She slowly tore herself away from her trance and submersed herself back into the present.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes" she answered a little too quickly, which resulted in the heavy silence in which he did his infuriating staring match with your thoughts.

"You're lying"

"Why do you even bother asking?" She sighed exasperated.

"I'm just assuming with what happened at the funeral today..."

"Oh yes Emily really did put together a wonderful service didn't she" Lilly deflected tactfully. At times it felt like play tag, two very skillful opponents great at evading.

"That's not what I'm talking about"

"Great so we both established were not talking about it, so if you excuse me…"

"I know your hiding something" He sipped his tea evenly knowing the statement would put her on edge.

"I don't know what, or why, you are but like always I'm going to find out"

"Sounds like fun" Her voice heavy with sarcasm

"Oh it will be, like a scavenger hunt…"

"Yes I'm sure you'd look adorable in a boy scouts uniform" She smirked, and quickly escaped the bull pen, her thoughts wondering back to the paperwork. She stopped just outside the door frame, and remembered she had placed it in her jacket pocket. _Well I cant just walk back in there now and grab it…oh well it'll be fine._

…

Lisbon was engrossed in her paper work when a gentle knock came at her door.

"Come in" the agent answered absentmindedly.

"Hey…I just wanted to say, thank you for the clothes and ah…trying to help" Lisbon steadily lifted her gaze to the teenager, feeling a twinge of awkwardness before nodding her head.

"I know I cause you and the unit a lot of trouble and…"

"Trouble! That's a good one; Patrick causes me trouble, you, no." The two shared an understanding smile.

"How are you and Patrick doing?" Lilly asked with that mischievous gleam in her eyes, that Lisbon learned to be weary of.

"I don't know what you mean…" a furious blush surfaced as she looked down.

"Riiiiight"

"Ok fine. We're ah, we're doing fine" Lisbon couldn't help smile at the thought of her and Jane together. "What about you and Sam?"

"What about us?" It was Lilly's turn to be coy, only she was legitimately naïve.

"You're kidding right, Sam is crazy about you, he loves you"

"Ok now that's ridiculous" Lilly couldn't help the laughter bubbling in her throat, the bright mood was quickly diminished when a severe looking women that walked in to the office.

"Excuse me Lilly may I have a word." It was more of a demand then a question.

The teenager complied and followed Hightower into the hall.

"You want to explain to me why you disrespected the therapist and then failed to show up to further appointments, why I still haven't received your sponsor paperwork, and above all else why, why do I keep you around when you have failed to be even a slight bit productive?" She stared at the older women absorbing everything she had said.

"You're not pleased with my…productivity" Lilly asked slowly making sure she heard right.

"You are MY guest here, and you don't even do the two simple things I ask of you, I've put up with you because of the case, but what progress have you made, do you have any leads, do you have any evidence at all. No. So why I ask you would I waste my time keeping you around for the sake of the case if you can't even manage to be helpful with that?" Hightower had her arms crossed and wore steely stare, Lilly had never seen the women so cold before.

The more she thought about it though, the more she knew she was right. Yes she looked over the case file for hours sometimes but lately she hadn't gotten anywhere. She spent her days either talking and playing chess with Jane, or talking with Lisbon, playing with new computer software with agent Van pelt, discussing good books with Cho and enjoying an afternoon lunch with Rigsby. She was content. For once in a very long time she had learned to just…breathe. The irony was she couldn't choose both; she couldn't try and fulfill what she had deemed as her new meaning and objective in life by avenging her family and be happy at the same time. Content meant complacent and distracted, and one works doesn't work as hard when they have the luxury of breathing.

"You're right…I'm sorry, I'll get that paper work to you as soon as possible and I assure you we will be pursuing a possible lead."

"I'd hope so" Hightower said coolly with a tip of her head she spun on her heels and marched back down the hall.

Lilly swallowed the lump of fear threatening to choke her, she had to brave, she couldn't avoid it any longer. She had to go back to her old house again and look for the letters or any trace of a secret lover. Lilly had hoped she would never have to return, and was not looking forward to going back to the place so full of bitter sweet memories, so full of pain and loss. She was however ignorant to the fact that the fear she felt now was nothing compared to the terror she would be facing, and little did she know of the danger that lay ahead, unaware that her next visit to her old home would be her last.

…

When Lilly practically ran out of the bull pen, Jane gave in to his curiosity and headed over to the open file she had neglected in her escape. The consultant shook his head and laughed to himself at the thought of the evasion that the young girl possessed that would make a sniper proud. When he reached the table and went to turn the file towards him in the process he accidently knocked Lilly's abandoned ratty jacket to the floor. With a soft grunt he bent over to pick of the jacket however a white folded set of papers caught his attention instead. They looked crinkled and slightly torn as if they had been shoved rather violently into a pocket. Jane figured they fell out from her Jacket pocket and, being the naturally inquisitive man he was, he couldn't resist taking a closer look.

…

I hope this had enough of a cliffy for you guys I know I haven't had a lot of good ones yet in this story but more are coming

Next on through a window

"_Lilly we have to get out now" His voice stern and imploring, he grabbed her arm tightly to guide her out, but was shocked when she ripped her arm from his hand. If he wasn't scared before, he was terrified now…for both of them _


	10. Chapter 10

_Jane walked up the stairs of his house. Only they weren't the old wooden stairs of his Malibu home, but the carpeted ones of a new home. He couldn't help the genuine smile that crossed his face as he quickened his pace, the comforting creak of the steps following him up. He rounded the corner eager to see her, however the note tapped to the door gave him pause. A strange chill clawed its way up his back and his smile disappeared. Jane ripped it from its bonds on the door and read; "Hello again Mr. Jane I hope you enjoy my latest project…she was quit fun." _

_His heart squeezed painfully and his stomach dropped as if he were on a rollercoaster. He knocked on the door hoping, hell even praying to anyone or thing that was listening, that it was just a cruel joke. No response. Shacking fingers turned the cold knob, he called out to her before slowly walking in. No. _

"_Lilly!" He whispered refusing to believe his eyes. When she didn't respond he dropped the paper in his hand and ran to her. There she lay on her bed covered in blood; wounds tarnished her fragile flesh causing her blood to spill out in streams. He gently picked her limp frame in his arms, she was cold to cold. All warmth and color had left her. _

"_No, no, no" The words feel detached from his lips, trying to convince himself of what he knew wasn't true. He rubbed his thumb across her forehead only to feel cold skin beneath it. _

"_P…Patrick" She whispered, he could feel tears of relief spring from his eyes, as she looked up into his. _

"_H...help…please…" Those huge clouded blue orbs bore into his, before their brilliant light slowly flickered and went out. Her soul like a flame blown out into the air, leaving only smoke behind. _

"_Lilly…Lilly!" Jane screamed with a force that made his throat raw, he shook the girl's body in his trembling arms. _

"_Lilly!" She didn't respond, she would never answer to the name again. Lilly Ann Garner…was dead. As cold and still as the air that filled the room. The man could feel his very soul braking as hers burst free and slipped from the room. He buried his head into her waterfall of locks, holding on with the strength of a father. He looked up to see the walls covered with writing in crimson ink. _

"_What makes you think you could protect her, you couldn't save her, you failed again…" It went on and on smeared on every surface. His vision blurred with red, until his eyes rested on a giant mocking smile face. Grief and an unspeakable pain suffocated him in its tight grasp, riddling his very being, breaking him. The man gingerly picked the girl off of the bed and rocked her in his arms on the floor, repeating the mantra over and over; _

"_Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, we're ok, we're ok" as if it was his last anchor to the living world. _

He shot up from the couch, a veil of cold sweat coated his forehead. Once Jane's breathing evened he looked around the room cautiously making sure nobody saw his little episode. Earlier that day when Lilly had left Jane had found some papers that had fallen out of her jacket pocket. He had picked it up and brought it over to his couch to read, by further investigation of them he found that that she needed a guardian. The thing was he couldn't figure out why she hadn't asked him yet, whatever the reason he decided he would let her ask, he wouldn't bring it up. As he laid back down and stared up at the ceiling and at his favorite "Elvis stain" thoughts of what it would be like to raise Lilly as his daughter filled his mind. The thought came more natural to him then he thought but as he slipped off into sleep apparently he had more fears about it then he realized. Jane hadn't had a nightmare that terrifying in a while. Before he had more time to analyze his frightening dream, Lilly came into his line of vision.

His muscles immediately relaxed at the confirmation that she was ok and that it was in fact a dream.

"Hey…you ok?" She asked concern creeping into her voice

"Fine" He smiled falsely and they both knew that she saw through it.

"And I'm the liar?"

"I don't know let me test that, are you ok?" He noticed she seemed a bit on edge herself.

"I'm fine."

"Yup you're a liar" She rolled her eyes much to his entertainment. She took a seat next to him on the couch, the fabric of his vest brushing up against her arm.

"We uh need to investigate the possibility of my mother's ex lover"

"Ok"

"We need to go to my house to look for…well anything"

…

They pulled up to the outside of the gloomy building. Just like last time for a second she could still see her mother and sister sitting in the garden, but she would quickly remember those were merely the visions of the things she lost. Although going back was always mentally exhausting and painful, she couldn't bare the thought of never seeing it again. Memories may be painful but they were hers, and they were all she had left of them. The walls held their essences their faces reflected in the nails, their souls in the floor boards.

A tender hand brought her to the surface of the present. She looked into the owners eyes and felt a surge of assurance.

"Ready?" Jane asked, she responded by hoping out of the car and leading the way into the house. The walls were a soft discolored yellow, mold clung to the molding, wall paper peeling; it hadn't been lived in for a while.

Lilly ran a hand down her face and sighed, trying to compose herself before turning around to the consultant respectfully waiting behind her.

"Alright shall we split up…?" Normally Jane wouldn't object to this, but he somehow thought it would probably be best not to leave her alone.

"I don't know the layout of the house very well" They both knew it was a small house and Jane always had a knack for exploring, but understood his meaning behind the words.

"Let's start with the kitchen, shall we"

Jane helped her rifle through cabinets and drawers all of which were empty except one. It was full of old scotch and gen bottles. Jane quickly shut the cabinet resisting the urge to be noisy, to find Lilly's gaze transfixed on the kitchen wall. The faint indentations of pencil marks were still visible.

"Sophie liked me to measure her, she always wanted to be as tall as me, she would stand on her tip toes just to get a few extra inches" She smiled fondly at the memory Jane joined in too with a smile thinking of his own little girl.

"I told her she didn't have to do that, she didn't have to grow up so fast, told her that she had plenty of time…" Her smile disappeared and she hurried out back into the living room.

"We best check the bedrooms" She called out walking straight on to the hall. She took a deep breath and turned into her sister's old bedroom. The walls were covered in tarps and spider's webs draped themselves in the corners. It wasn't supposed to look like this, she walked up to the wall and pulled down the tarp, causing a cloud of dust to float in the air. You could now see the faint discolored outline of a purple butterfly, Lilly ran her hand over it fondly.

"Find anything in here" Jane asked coming into the door frame.

"No, I don't even think my mom would have hid anything in here, it was Sophie's room. He followed her through the house, her mother and father's room had been mostly empty as well except for some more beer bottles, some of their old books and an empty perfume bottle. She rubbed absently at the back or her neck.

"Nothing here…" but before Jane could respond a loud creak sounded throughout the house. They both flashed each other a look, Jane gestured for Lilly to stay still as he slowly approached the door. Lilly stood rigid to the floor her heart beating so loudly in her chest she feared the whole room could hear it. As he brought his hand around the knob he realized something was wrong, it wouldn't turn. The knob wouldn't turn, the door wouldn't open. They were locked in.

They exchanged another weary look; this want good. As if to put an explanation point on their fears the sound of shattering glass burst from the other side of the small room, bathing the wall in red flames. The greedy flames licked at the surrounding walls growing as it feed itself. Jane quickly reached for the knob trying to open it, apparently whoever started the fire didn't just set it to the room but the whole house, for when he reached for the knob he could feel the heat seer his flesh. The consultant jumped in pain.

"Are you ok" Lilly asked urgently and the slowly blurring figure, her eyes burned and teared from the heavy smoke.

"We got to get out of here" She ran over to him and they both slammed their body weight against the door willing it to open. When the wood did give way, she wasn't expecting it and lost her footing, falling down with the door. It was a strange feeling falling through smoke and very painful hitting the ground at the end. Jane quickly helped her up and guided them through the burning halls.

Her head spun everything was surreal at the sight of the walls and floor once more engulfed in red. Why did it always have to be red? She felt like she was on autopilot letting herself be dragged through the house, however when they reached the living room she let go. Two voices in her head were yelling loudly at her over the sound of the screaming wood as pieces of it fell to the floor around them.

One told her to run, to live, the other told her she wasn't done here, she still had to find something, anything, she had to find a clue.

"What are you doing, come on"

"We have to find it first" Her voice sounded detached and horse.

"Lilly we have to go, we'll die, we have to go!" When she failed to move he grabbed her roughly by the arm, tighter than he ever had, she could feel the sweat and fear in his grip, and quickly ripped her arm away. Die. She hadn't thought of that, there was that tiny feeling in the pit of her stomach that screamed fear and danger; however she never registered that feeling for her own safely. She translated it as danger for Jane. She couldn't have him get hurt, and he wouldn't leave her in here, heck he'd carry her out kicking and screaming.

"Ok" She nodded, "You lead I can barely see the door," She placed a hand on his shoulder and he eagerly headed for the door. As the door was flung open she could feel the cool breeze and cleaner air despite the smoke polluting it. He stepped out first and turned to help her out of the door, but before he could reach out his hand, she slammed the door shut. Instantly missing the cleaner air. A closed door wouldn't keep him outside for long so she hurried over to grab one of the only pieces of furniture in the room and place it by the door. Now he couldn't come back in for her.

She looked around at the room, bathing in hot red and yellow flames; the heat was almost unbearable now, the thick smoke made it almost impossible to breath and defiantly impossible to see. Lilly scrambled through her brain to find logical thought, to think but she couldn't grasp at anything in the mess of thoughts tangling in her head. She wasn't leaving with nothing, she had to find it, the problem was if she didn't get a grip now she might not be leaving at all. I suppose it's hard to think calmly and logically when you do the illogical, she wandered what it would be like to burn alive in the house, or at this point she felt like she was suffocating. Thoughts of Jane surfaced in her head, if he was mad, how bad his hand was burned, was he worried. The team Lisbon and Sam, all the people she knew had told her not to do anything stupid at least at one point. She was never good at following rules. _Think Lilly, think, _she shouted at herself, _think right now or…_ she didn't know what or was, and she couldn't think.

…

I hope that was enough of a cliffy for you guys so what's going to happen to Lilly? Will she find anything? What will Jane do? All will be answered and more next chapter!

Thank you so much MissNitaGirl and Jisbon4ever for reviewing last chapter you guys always make me smile!

Oh and thanks to MissNitaGirl I have a name for Sam/Lilly now, Samly!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Hey guys…

My amazing dedicated readers: *glare*

Me: Uh…what's up? *nervous laugh*

MADR: *continues to glare*

Me: I uh, posted a new chapter…

MADR: It's about time!

Thank you so much for the feedback, I got more reviews than previous the previous chapters, and hearing form all of you made my day!

Big thanks to; Anna, Jisbon4ever, MissNitaGirl, and razmend !

…

It was like a living thing. It crackled and danced, devouring the dry wood. Lilly stood in the middle of the flaming box; she could feel the intense heat on every inch of her, sweat matted her hair. She closed her burning eyes and tried to think.

…

Jane began to panic, he should have known she would pull a stupid stunt like that. He rammed his shoulder against the door already knowing, trying to just open it would be useless, and that she would have already jammed it. Time crawled by as he watched the house rise in flames, knowing Lilly was still inside. Literally being burned alive. She could be so reckless, stupid, selfish, and infuriating; he didn't know what he'd do without her. Exasperated he pulled out his cell phone.

…

The roar and crackle and the faint pounding of a heart beat sounded in her ears. _Come on, come on. _Lilly dropped to her knees and started clawing at the floorboards desperately, they had checked all the rooms, the drawers and cabinets, but maybe the answer was beneath them the whole time. Her house had a lot of loose floorboards so it would have been easy enough to hide something there. Problem was she didn't know exactly what she was looking for, and at this pace pulling up random pieces of the floor she would never find it._ Think…ok maybe, maybe he gave me a clue that night, if the lover was the killer then maybe he knew where a clue was. _She dug, dug deep into the confines of her repressed memories, making herself remember everything he had told her.

"_How's it feel to be a whore like your mother" "This is your fault; you failed them, their dead because of you." "All because you had to get into the __**middle**__ of things always getting in the __**middle**__" _

She tore apart every word trying in vain to make sense of them. Maybe a word had a double meaning? No. Maybe something was purposely used in wrong context? Not that she could think of. Anything he put emphasis on or repeated? _Middle._ What was that supposed to mean? The teenagers line of thought was interrupted when a large piece of burning wood came falling down at her. A surge of adrenalin rushed through her veins, as she narrowly jumped out of its way, her heartbeat grew more erratic like an impatient racing horse. When she tried to accommodate her lungs new demand for oxygen she found it almost imposable at this point. As a new panic settled in she could feel her chest heave painfully, on the verge of hyperventilating. _Get a hold of yourself damnit! _

She crawled along the floor on her hands and knees to the middle of the living room, right over the spot that they had been…she shook away the thought and began pulling at the wood. The wood splintering the soft flesh of her palms and the rusty nails cutting underneath her finger nails. Nothing. Nothing. Despair like she hadn't felt in a long time stabbed her, frustration and fear, and despair. _No, no there has to be something. _ Her shaking hands picked up the pace feverishly tearing apart the foundation beneath her.

…

"Well what are you waiting for are you going to get her out or not." Patrick stared impatiently at the firefighter and Lisbon looked equally agitated and worried.

"Please, you have to be patient with us, if you haven't noticed there's a fire…"

"What! A fire?" Jane faked shock and turned towards the building, "When did that get there?"

The man was tall and thin with a brown mustache, he took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

"There is a very complicated science to fire Mr. Jane that I don't expect you to understand…"

"Fire is a chemical reaction, often between different chemical compounds or elements, each which has stored energy, the balanced amount of three elements, heat fuel and oxygen, must be present in order for it burn. All of this has to do with chemical reaction that involves electrons. Atoms want to have a complete set of electrons. If an atom doesn't have enough electrons, it can share electrons with another atom. I have the basic idea, but what I don't think _you_ understand is that there is a young girl in there experiencing it for herself." They all stared at him a bit taken off guard, if it wasn't such a serious situation he would be quite amused with himself for showing up the pompous firefighter.

The firefighter opened and closed his mouth a couple times as if he were going to say something, then stormed off over to his colleges.

Despite the situation, Lisbon couldn't help but smile at the man.

"Really, the science channel now, first animal planet, then history, and now science?"

"It's all about balance my dear." He gave her an honest smile in return, letting himself relax for just a second.

A new older fire fighter walked over to them, with a determined stride

"Hello, agent Lisbon, Mr. Jane. The fire has weakened the structure of the house if we try to get in the wrong way, the whole thing will collapse in on itself."

…

Lilly's hands were now becoming numb from the pain, she was glad she couldn't see them through the smoke; it probably wouldn't help her keep calm at the moment. She had finally reached the board with the faint crimson stain. Lilly swallowed hard and griped the top of the flank with both her hands, to her surprise the board came out easily, eager to share what lay beneath it. A small metal box, it was rusted and covered in dirt, dented and old, but in the flames it was the most beautiful thing she'd seen. Suddenly the house began to shake,

"Hello" a gruff voice called, masked by the smoke.

"Hel…" She was cut off by a loud forceful cough that seemed to hurl its self out of her throat, she could feel it reverberating in her chest.

"Where are you?" It called out again. She tried to call out but only succeeded in filling her lungs with more smoke. The blurry figure was now standing over her kneeling form.

"Your goanna be ok, I'm goanna get you out of here" She couldn't help but chuckle to herself _who does he think he's helping, a damsel in distress. _

"You have an axe right" She asked rehtoacly trying not to choke. The firefighter seemed taken aback by this question; it wasn't the typical response he received.

"Uh…"

"Please, I need it" it felt as if she was trying to regurgitate glass as she struggled to shout over the roar of the fire.

"What…we have to go…" He began looking around at the weakening building.

"Then give me your axe and you can go, I need to cut this box out of here, and I'm _not_ leaving without it." Seeing no other way he relented and handed her the blade.

The room was spinning and she could barely see where she was striking the sharp weapon, _perfect. _ Finally it came loose and before the young girl had time to think the man hoisted her up and was walking with her through the black air. As they were shuffling through the darkness Lilly looked up just in time to see the large piece of wood from the ceiling falling victim to gravity. She leapt forward and pushed the stranger in yellow out of its path knocking him to the ground.

The man lay on his back, until two large eyes looked down at him through the tainted air. She reached out her arm and helped him on shaky legs. That was defiantly a first for him, sense when did teenage girls save _him. _ The two struggled once more on their way to the exit, one arm helped carry the firefighter's weight and the other griped tightly to the metal box.

"Ok, we can't go through the door it's to enflamed, we have to go through this wall, the structures weak enough so it wont be to hard to push through it however once we do the whole house will cave in on its self so we have to run, fast."

Lilly was only faintly listening at this point, her head was spinning and her lungs were burning.

"Ready?" she nodded her head. She needed air. Now. With all their strength they kicked through the wall, instantly the house shook at screeched around them. The two leapt and stumbled from the building.

…

Jane and Lisbon were talking to one of the medic that were now there waiting by, when they saw two figures emerge from the smoke. Despite hi worry and anger he couldn't help but smile seeing Lilly practically carrying out the full grown man. The consultant let go a breath he didn't know he was holding, in fact, the whole team felt themselves breathe a little easier.

…

As soon as they had gotten a descent distance from the collapsing house behind them, she felt her knees buckle and give beneath her. She fell to the ground and looked up at the large blue expanse as it mixed with the smoke. She greedily breathed in the fresh air, it was intoxicating. Lilly held the box close to her, as the world spun, the last thing she saw was two large basins of broken sky staring at her accompanied by two large sparkling green ones, before she was dragged under by peaceful darkness. She made it, however it would be a miracle if she survived the wrath of the owners of those eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Ughh I know you all must hate me, I am so sorry I have barely had time to catch my breath. The play has been crazy rehearsal last night went till 7:30, plus all the homework I've had. Oh well it worth it the plays next week and I'm excited, so I'm sorry but I promise I'll make it up to you. I love you all!

…

Lilly woke up fine, a little dizzy, but safe. She faintly remembered flames and heat as she stared up into the now brighter blue sky.

"Sleeping beauties' finally up" Jane tried to hide his relief.

"That was completely reckless…" Lisbon began before the other three agents walked over.

"You're an idiot" Cho stated frankly.

"We were worried" Grace stated relived and angry.

"Nice to see you all too" Lilly struggled to sit up on the stretcher. Most of the people were gone now except a few firefighters and medics.

"How's your hand?" She asked trying to hide her slight swaying. She faintly remembered him grabbing onto the burning knob.

"Fine" He dismissed, nonchalantly hiding his bandaged hand behind his back.

"How are you?" Rigsby spoke up now, standing suspiciously close to Grace.

"I'm great" She finished off the lie with a convincing forced smile. She hadn't much time to think about it but, the thought was looming in the back of her head, her home, the vessel of so many memories, was now nothing but ashes.

"Great" Jane stirred the silence and turned on his heels, heading off in the opposite direction of the group. Lilly knew everything wasn't "great". She struggled to push herself off of the gurney and balance, a quick pair of hands reaching out to support her.

"Wow, maybe you shouldn't be getting up…" Lisbon said quickly, she always had to keep them in line.

"I'm fine, there's just a lot of gravity in the area." She smiled weakly at her joke, and headed off as steadily as she could towards Jane.

"Patrick…hey" She called to him. He grudgingly turned around to face her.

"Listen, I'm sorry I could have put you in danger and that you got hurt, I didn't mean for…"

"Wait, you're sorry because _I _was in danger, do you even care that _you_ could have died!"

"Well….so why are you angry?"

"Your ignorance sometimes is astounding, Lilly did you even consider the impact your death would have had" his eyes were boring into hers with the intensity they get when he was angry with someone he cared about. His head was tilted and he was now stumbling over his words, she had only seen him do this with Lisbon a couple of times when he was really trying to prove a point.

"I, I can't always be here to protect you, one day I might not get to you in time and…" Although his word seemed desperate his tone was challenging and authoritative, each word held heavy with hidden meaning.

"What is this really about, you were acting weird the whole drive over here" She asked crossing her arms.

"Don't deflect the attention of the conversation back on me, I'm fine" They starred each other down both to stubborn to give in.

"I'm sorry" Lilly sighed.

"Apology accepted forgiveness pending" He turned on the heels of his hideous shoes and started walking off again

"Hey wait up" She ran up to him laughing, he couldn't help his anger melt away and smile with her.

"You're a piece of work you know that?"

"Oh I learn from the best" She retorted cheekily, as they headed back off towards the group.

"Hey Lilly…"

"Yes?"

"Don't do anything stupid like that again, ok."

…

The teenager stood mesmerized, by the scene of what was once her childhood home in ashes, a large pile of destruction, while the voices of the agents slurred in the background of her thoughts.

"This was defiantly intentional and planned" Rigsby said pulling off his gloves, being that he was on the San Diego arson squad it was only natural that he was the one to investigate their fire crimes.

"Yes but why would he lock the bedroom door and not just the front door" Lisbon asked based on Jane's previous telling of what happened.

"Seems risky" Cho commented.

"Maybe he didn't want you guys in the living room where Lilly found that weird box" Grace piped up.

"Ya but if he wanted them dead anyway what was the point of keeping them from the box…" The senior agent began before Jane cut her off.

"Or he didn't want us dead at all; maybe he was just having fun"

"Jane, he locked you guys in a burning building" she countered exasperated, in her book that generally meant they wanted you dead.

"I didn't say innocent four year old fun Lisbon, sick controlling fun, he defiantly wanted to scare one of us but I don't think he wanted to off us, first of all there's better ways to secure ones death and two he was watching. "

"How do you know he was watching?"

"The grass way over there is slightly indented and I remember that fallen branch on the other side he must have moved it when he was getting comfortable for the _show_"

"Rigsby check it out…now that still doesn't solve the mystery of the box." They all turned to Lilly expectantly as she continued to stare vacantly.

"Um…Lilly…Lilly" she turned around slowly and blinked her eyes a few times as if she had just woken up.

"What…um yes?" The agents exchanged a worried look that made her stomach turn.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine! Besides it's not my state of being that should be of concern, there is an arsonist on the loose, possibly even a murder suspect." They all still seemed skeptical so Jane decided to help her out a bit.

"She's fine guy's, she's just being a bit of a space cadet that's all…right Lilly?" He grinned.

"Right…wait what…?"

"So about the box" He cut her off quickly.

"Yes I found it under the floor boards in the living room"

"So you pulled up the floor by yourself, no wonder your hands looked so bad" Grace winced as if just looking at her wounds were causing her pain. For the first time the young girl looked down at her hands they were littered with angry red gashes and slowly blooming blotches of purples and blues. They looked like they had been cleaned some but still trashed.

"Well I guess I won't be able to pursue a hand modeling career for a while." She let out a forced pathetic laugh, and then stopped feeling self conscious by the eyes that continued to analyze her wearily.

"So, were you able to open the lock on the box?"

"No it wouldn't budge it needs a key, besides how do we know it's even relevant" Cho asked deadpan.

"Well people normally don't go through the trouble hiding unimportant things under floor boards and it better be important considering what I went through to get it."

"That was your own fault"

"Most of the time it is" Lilly let out a long tiered sigh.

"Lilly…" Lisbon called over to her, hand covering the bottom of her cell phone, "Its Hightower…"

"Great tell her I give her my salutation"

"Why don't you give them to her yourself, she wants to talk to you."

_Mysterious boxes and fires and very angry bosses oh my _

…

Jane stormed into Hightower's office not in the best of moods, he understood her position and that Lilly had screwed up but she really didn't need to chew her out _again_, the girl had been through enough as it was.

"Mr. Jane what an unexpected surprise" She looked up from over a folder.

"Is there really any other" He snapped back.

"Excuse me"

"Well, I mean you can't really be expecting a surprise now can you, or it wouldn't be a surprise."

She crossed her arms and looked him straight in the eye; she was ready for a good fight.

…

Predictably so Lilly had gotten in deep with Hightower, so in addition to many other punishments she had to look forward too, she was once again forced to have another session with Doctor "hugs and smiles".

"Hello Lilly" He greeted her with a forced smile.

"You were expecting me this time" She smiled back.

"Why would you say…"

"You reek of scotch; don't worry though I completely understand, people tend to handle me better if they can't really comprehend what's going on any way"

"I…I…"

"So Doc. tell me when the drinking first began" She said sitting down in his chair.

…

"Let me guess, you're mad at me because of what I said to Lilly"

"I found it uneasasiry…"

"I'm sure you did, she doesn't need to be treated like a porcelain doll Mr. Jane she needs a leash, her personal problems and feelings are irrelevant to me, I don't need her to be happy…you know what I need?"

"A jacket or a soul?"

"I'm not a cold monster, it is my duty to be professional, and if she becomes a risk to my unit or my people I will take action, she is one mistake away from being banned from this building Mr. Jane, I will kick her out, and that's not a threat, it's a promise."

…

He had finally convinced Lilly to at least cooperate enough to answer the mandatory foundation questions that he had to ask all of his patients to establish their mental health.

"Do you hear voices Lilly…Lilly?" She had been staring off in deep thought.

"What…oh sorry I couldn't hear you, they were all talking at once"

"Who was?" He asked now with peaked interest.  
"All the voices in my head" She couldn't help the smug grin that laced its way across her face. The therapist took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes wearily.

"You…locked yourself in a burning building"

"I wouldn't necessarily say that I…"

"You blocked the exit of a building that was currently catching flame while you were still inside it"

"Well…yup that actually seems about right."

"You could have died" He looked at her pointedly over his thick frames.

"So I've been told."

"Does that matter to you?"

She didn't know.

…

A week had passed, the team had finally forgiven Lilly and she was almost finished paying her debts to Hightower. No new leads on the arsonist and still no key to the box. The incident was still bothering Lilly though, but like usual she was great at hiding it, she buried herself in the case. The teenager was sitting in the bullpen staring through the window by Cho's desk, it was her favorite, she could watch the flow of traffic see people coming and leaving the building, it was a strange feeling, like watching life pass by as if she was completely detached and merely a spectator. The soft clatter of something hitting the metal desk made her jump. A Rubix cube. She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at it skeptically. On some of the colored squares were black letters written in no doubt sharpie ink. With speed and ease she unshuffled the colors, her hands struggling to keep up with her brain. The letters now laid out a neat black message spaced out along the squares. She spun the puzzle around eagerly reading each word.

"_wil…l" _ "that's will…will what?"

"_You_"

"_Go…to_"

"_Pro…m" _

"_wit…h" _

"_Me?"_ "Will you go to prom with me?"

…

So I added a lot more than I was originally going to give you guys but you deserve it. Im not very happy with the way it turned out but I hope you still liked it. I'm really looking forward to the next chapter though; Samly and Jisbon ensue oh be prepared for fluff and drama!


	13. Chapter 13

I was really excited about writing this chapter, I had an idea for it before I even started chapter on of "Double Trouble" so I really hope it doesn't disappoint. It has some Samly Jisbon fluff and drama! Also I'm sorry I didn't take into account that some of you from other places may not know what a prom is, its basically a really formal high school dance that mostly jr's and seniors go too.

Thank you soo much to everyone that reviewed and favorited and well as put on alert, this story would be nothing without you. Oh and of course a HUGE thank you to my friend Anita for giving me dress ideas, love ya girl!

…

She looked up in to bright nervous green eyes. Sam stood in front of the desk flowers in hand.

"A…Rubik's cube?" She corked her eyebrow smiling at him. He swallowed thickly looking nervously at the eyes that had stopped to watch.

"Well, it's fun and colorful and smart, and sometimes infuriating and impossible to figure out" He laughed nervously to himself, "but you never want to stop trying, you never can put it down, and that particular one is special it's not like the rest and it's the only one I would want to take to prom."

"Well I'm sure the Ruiks cube is very flattered" She grinned at his exasperated expression.

"I was trying to create a metaphor…"

"I know" she looked over at the curious team and they quickly looked away trying not to look suspicious.

"I would love to go" They smiled bashfully at each other

…

"I can't go" she told Lisbon and Jane seriously.

"Of course you can"

"I need to focus on the case…"

"A little time off would be good for you" Lisbon said looking up from her files.

"I agree with Lisbon you've been tense lately"

"No I hav…" She was cut off by his incredulous stare, _oh right I forgot you have that annoying ability to read people. _

"Besides I have nothing to wear" She said defiantly, Lisbon looked up again and looked between the two a bit timidly.

"I…I could take you shopping." Lisbon wasn't one to do a lot of shopping especially for dresses but she knew neither was Lilly and she could use the help.

…

"How about this one?" Lilly asked holding up a long drab curtain looking dress the same time Lisbon held up a hideous ruffled green one and they both began to crake up.

"I don't understand youth fashion these days" Lilly said still laughing.

"Oh wow, hey guys" A voice sounded from behind a rack.

"Van Pelt?"

"Ya, what are you guys doing here?" The agent smiled at the two.

"Oh, we're looking for a dress; Lilly got asked to prom" Lisbon turned and winked at her causing a blush to spread across Lilly's cheeks.

"That's so exciting" Grace's face lit up, remembering how much she enjoyed her prom. "Well I won't keep you guys" She said almost reluctantly as she adjusted her purse on her shoulder. Lisbon and Lilly looked at each other and back at Grace sharing a silent message.

"Grace, we'd love if you could stay and hang out with us" Lilly said genuinely to the older women, she looked between the two searching for approval and then eagerly accepted their invitation.

"Well…ok I'd love too"

"Good, besides" Teresa started looking down at the dresses they had pulled from the rack, "Lord knows we could use the help" all three burst out in laughter.

…

"Ok boys Sam will be coming any minute keep him busy, Grace and I are helping Lilly get ready and we're almost done"

"Don't worry boss we'll take care of him" Rigsby said walking off with Cho into the bull pen. Once they were gone Jane grabbed Lisbon by the waist and led her around the corner.

"Patrick what the…" She was cut off by a pair of lips meting hers.

"Tonight I'm making dinner for you at your place"

"You really don't have to…"

"I know I don't _have_ too, I want too"

"I thought you said you wouldn't try to seduce me over a meal, you said it was sophomoric" She teased with an uncharacteristic playful and flirtatious air.

"Meh I've been known to be a little sophomoric, besides I've already seduced you"

"Oh have you?" He bent down and kissed her soft pink lips, until she begrudgingly pulled away.

"I have to help Lilly…I'll see you tonight" They both walked off smiling.

Sam had just walked into the bullpen and Rigsby and Cho were waiting for him.

"uh, hello Detective… I'm here for Lilly"

"I'm not a detective I'm an agent and agent Rigsby and I will lead you to where you can wait for her." Sam swallowed thickly and followed them into an interrogation room.

"You know what; I can just wait in the bullpen…"

"We didn't ask you what your capable of we told you what you will do." Cho said deadpan crossing his arms.

"So Sam, if that's your real name" Rigsby glared at him coming to stand next to Cho, towering over the young boy menacingly.

"Yes sir, my name is Sam."

"You get good grades Sam?" Rigsby continued.

"Ever break the law?" Cho asked. Sam was going through the interrogation from hell.

"Yes I have an A average and no I've only robbed a few banks" He laughed nervously, electing glares from the two men.

"I mean no sir I haven't"

"Are you sure, because we have access to files, background checks, we can even get you to take a lie detector test."

"No...I mean…don't you think this is a little well you know excessive I mean…" The two men cornered him and were in his face now, their voices were stern and unwavering.

"Lilly is very important to us, and when it comes to her well being nothing, nothing is too excessive, is that understood." Sam was trying with all his might not to tremble and run like his mind was screaming at him to do. He didn't realize he would have to deal with her overprotective like brothers, let alone ones that had guns and handcuffs, but he could understand them wanting to protect her, Lilly was special. He didn't want anything to happen to her either.

"No, I feel the same way." He assured them.

"Good because If you hurt her…" The threat was cut off when Grace opened the door, and Rigsby and Cho jumped away from the boy quickly.

"Lilly's' ready for you Sam" She smiled excitedly. Sam ran out eager to get out of there; however when he reached the doorway he stopped, frozen by the sight of Lilly.

There she stood. Clad in a cream colored prom dress, the thick straps hung to the side of her shoulders, the top was adorn with black beaded flowers, and fit snugly showing off her thin figure with a black colored sash at the bottom of the waist, the bottom flared out slightly creating a beautiful gown. Her hair was done up in a bun with a few golden locks spilling down upon her shoulders. In her waterfall of curls she wore a sapphire blue pin, it was once her mothers. Her color bones stood out proudly accentuating her pale ivory neck and the gleaming locket that she wore around it. Lilly looked down bashfully uncomfortable under the stares.

"You look…beautiful" Sam choked out taking a step closer to her.

"Ya, you don't look so bad yourself" She smiled.

"Well look at you" Jane said beaming as he walked in behind the small crowd. She simply smiled back.

"We should get going" Lilly turned to Sam, who was still staring mesmerized.

"What…oh yes, of course" Lilly shook her head laughing to herself and after saying her thank yours to Lisbon and Grace, she headed over to the elevators. Sam was eagerly following behind her when he was pulled aside.

"I'm guessing by friends over there already gave you the rundown, they weren't too rough on you were they?" He smiled pleasantly at the young boy.

"Uh well…" he began laughing, before the consultant's demeanor turned serious.

"I'm glad you know the rules because if you thought they were bad…let's just say if you hurt one hair on her head you're going to wish that they find you before I do. Understood?"

Sam swallowed thickly, "Yes sir."

"Good boy" Patrick said cheery again patting him on the back.

When Sam finally caught up with Lilly again she asked,

"What did he say to you?"

"Oh…you know just have a good time."

"Right, sorry if they messed with you there just like any protective friends"

_Ya but with guns_

…

"So what's on the menu tonight?" Lisbon asked sitting at her island watching Jane run around her kitchen.

"Spaghetti garlic bread and red wine; were eating italiono tonight my dear." He said with a cheesy Italian accent.

"Right…here let me help" She said getting anxious just sitting.

"Sit women, just let me cook for you, whats the worst that could happen?"

"Well actually…" before she could continue Jane stuck the tip of the spoon he had been stirring the sauce with in her mouth.

"Patrick…mmm that's pretty good" He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. She couldn't stop herself form admiring it, she loved his smile.

"Teresa I know it's hard not daydreaming about me but seriously" Her face lit up bright red and he began chuckling to himself.

When he was finished preparing the meal, the two sat down at the table to eat.

"So, what do you think?" He asked leaning in anticipation as she took her first bite.

The stubborn women looked down and mumbled to the table.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"It's really good" She mumbled again.

"I'm still not catching that, what?"

"It's really good ok!" She said exasperated, electing a triumphant smile from Jane.

"Oh yes I know," His cocky air intact.

Lisbon continued eating the delicious meal until she finally noticed the pair of crystal blue eyes on her.

"What?" She asked through a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Nothing, you're just…beautiful"

…

Later that night the two sat on the couch Lisbon laying curled up in Jane's lap like a cat, her head rested on his chest, he could smell her shampoo and lotion; she smelt like cinnamon. For a long time he felt guilty loving Teresa, he felt guilty holding her like he did now. Why did he deserve to love again when his wife was dead, he didn't deserve his wife, he didnt deserve Teresa. He would always miss his wife, she was his best friend, gave him his daughter, but he didn't love her like that anymore, he loved Teresa. He still had that guilt though, he felt responsible for her and his daughter's death, and he would avenge her no matter what. He knew he didn't deserve either of them, but he would keep loving Lisbon keep holding her, as long as shed let him. There was always that nagging voice in the back of his head that told him she'd get hurt, if she stayed with him, sometimes he believed it, however he was determined it prove it wrong.

He held her, and stared out her living room window at the desolate streets, dimly lit by a lone street lamp, he had a flurry of contradictory emotions rage inside of him. Jane seemed like a very sure man, these days though he wasn't sure of anything, nothing felt right, but in that moment he was sure. Holding the gorgeous women he loved felt… right.

"I love you Patrick" she mumbled half asleep into his chest.

"...I love you too" of that he was _sure._

…

Lilly and Sam were on the dance floor when a slow song came on and the two stopped.

"Come on, follow me" He said grabbing her arm and gently leading her through the crowd like he had lead her through the forest the night he sang to her. They went to the back of the building out the door to the back ally. It wasn't the most beautiful place but where the ally opened up and the buildings ducked down was the most exquisite view of the moon. Like a giant marble of light suspended in a sky of oranges and blues. The soft notes of the music wafted though the chill night air. He hesitantly grabbed her around the waist as she was staring up at the sky littered with glistening stars.

They slow danced together under the dim light.

"Lilly"

"Yes"

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. She stopped dancing as if his words had paralyzed her, she pulled away and stared up into his emerald eyes. A long silence stretched on between them, Sam shifted his weight uncomfortable under her piercing stare.

"Is there something you…uh want to say."

"You're joking right"

"um that wasn't what I thought you…" he said taken aback.

"You're not serious…you don't love me" She began laughing, and went to go back to dancing when he stopped her this time.

"Lilly I am, I really do love you."

"No you don't!" She said adamantly as if trying to convince herself.

"Yes. I do." He said grabbing her arms so that she was forced to look him in the eyes. That's when she saw it, he wasn't lying. She looked up at him sadly as the realization hit her, then pushed off of his chest distancing herself.

"Sam…you can't love me ok"

"I think I can be the judge of that" He said light heartedly trying to come closer to her again.

"No…I mean…you weren't supposed to love me, don't don't do this."

"Lilly, I don't understand…"

"I'm sorry Sam, this isn't going to work, you can't love me! I'm, I'm poison ok, I kill what's around me. I'm…broken and you, you're so…good. I'm in the dark and you're in the light" She thought back to when he took her by the hand and lead her into the light from the forest, and it sounded cheesy but she never really left the dark, she would just dim his light, "you have a future…I don't. I'm not healthy for you. You are going to grow up and find a beautiful wife that you deserve and be a wonderful father, and have a great career and be happy."

"I can have those things with you!"

"You can't have happiness with me Sam!" He froze finally accepting the distance she had put between them.

"You still have a chance I don't. I'm sorry Sam, I'm so sorry." They stared at each other looking at the distance between them. Lilly was great at pushing people away.

"What are you afraid of, why are you afraid you'll hurt me, why can't..." She put out her arm to stop him again.

"Don't do this Sam, just…please"

"Just tell me you're lying…I mean you don't have to love me back Lilly just give me…give us a chance…" She turned around cutting him off.

"Ok." He said and started walking away. She fell to her knees, her dress flaring out around her, as the sound of footsteps rang throughout the ally. She was all alone now. His words beating in her head "_what are you afraid of, why are you afraid you'll hurt me." _

"Because" she whispered into the still air as hot tears stung her cheeks, "I love you"

…

Ok I hope you guys don't hate me for the ending of this chapter. Much more drama is to ensue not with just these two but the case and Jane. I also I thought I would Give Cho, Rigsby, and VanPelt some time in this chapter begin as I have been neglecting them, unfortunately they will continue to have only small roles, unless any of you object that is of course. Updates should be sooner now, and a lot more juicy drama to come.

Thank you again guys again and let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Alright so I know no one probably is interested in this fic anymore but I found this chapter today and I had to post it. I thought I lost it when my old computer crashed then I transferred the files so here you go…long overdue haha. And if somebody wants me too I may finish it. Thanks guys

….

Lilly didn't know how long she sat there staring at the now empty ally way, damp and lined with brick. She tried to repress her raging emotions, convince herself it didn't hurt, convince herself it was all a lie anyway, that none of it mattered. She buried and buried, until the memory or thought was but a dull flicker in the back of her mind, unfortunately things never stayed that way for long, but for now it would do. Lilly hoisted herself off of the cold floor and onto shaky feet. She was tiered of feeling vulnerable and pathetic sitting there with nothing but her thoughts and the hollow moon, now dimmed hiding beneath a cover of dark clouds. The glittering stars that once filled the air with an exciting romance now detached and turned to stone.

…

She stepped out of the yellow cab, gave the driver the money and a thank you. Her dress was now dirty and torn; her curls lay in a tangled mess over her shoulders. She walked over to the front entrance with as much dignity she had left; she swallowed thickly and put on a fake friendly smile.

Fortunately for her the security guard knew her and would most likely let her in.

"Hey Miss Garner, Mr. Jane told me you'd be out late tonight…whoa you ok?"

"Defiantly" She tried to sound pleasant and reassuring but even to her it sounded forced.

"Well alright…"

"Enjoy your night, Mr. Brown" She said putting her hand on his shoulder reassuringly, it caught him off guard for a moment before he unlocked the door and let her in.

She sighed once she was on the other side of the door, and started heading for the elevator, and without realizing it found herself in the bull pen. The soft hum of shuffling papers and whispers of people drifted in out of her hearing. The gentle glow of their lights met just at the border of the darkness in the bull pen. Lilly shuffled her feet over to Cho's desk and stared out through the window, at the cars and street lamps and people walking by.

She saw the outline of houses and buildings and thought of the hundreds of people that inhabited them lived in them, with different stories and backgrounds and a whole world. She wondered if she'd ever be one of those people out there, she thought about how she would never have the house with someone to come home to with "the lawn and white picket fence" and kids and a career. She didn't even know if she wanted that, she tried to imagine herself, and she just couldn't fit, like the random puzzle piece you find at the bottom of the box that doesn't quite work anywhere. She could see Sam there though, he would make a loving husband, an amazing father, he was no doubt going to be successful, and she could see him with a wife by the fire, kids by a Christmas tree, sitting at a kitchen table…but with someone else.

If she was honest with herself she would admit how that hurt. Lilly did care about Sam, she loved him, she trusted him and that in itself was a mountain, something she always had trouble with, she trusted him but she didn't trust herself. She never wanted to let him go but she couldn't make him bleed if she was alone.

Lilly never let herself experience a lot of things, but as she sat there with her chest tight, and her stomach dropping as if she were on a rollercoaster, she had now experienced, as cliché as it sounds, a broken heart. She couldn't make him bleed if she was alone…but she could. Lilly rapped her arms around herself protectively. People and life move on through the window, and she couldn't help but wonder why she always found herself on the other side of it.

…

Lisbon drove contently on her way to work, pleased with her company in the passenger seat.

"If you, just hypothetically speaking, had a life beyond work, and didn't work at the CBI, what would you do?" Jane just loved the way her face crinkled up when she was offended.

"I do too have a life outside of work for your information!"

"Alright then what would you do?"

"Well I'd…I…" She hadn't given it much thought, and as much as she'd like to deny his statement, it was partially true she spent most of her time at work. He snickered at her exasperated response.

"See"

"Ok like your one to talk! You're at the office just as much as I am, you practically live there!"

"We could point fingers all day, stop deflecting and answer the question, come on, you could do anything don't be a fussy fern" He skillfully dodged the blame and adjusted his vest.

She couldn't help but laugh at his outlandish saying, fussy fern, really. Lisbon shifted in her seat and bit her lip in thought.

"Travel, I'd want to travel" She answered proudly looking at the consultant.

"M'kay…one day I'll take you traveling." He replied defiantly.

"Really?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, where do you want to go?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe…France"

"Ehh no. To stuck up, how about, Spain, no I got it this is perfect I should take you to Portugal!" He finished quite amused with himself.

"Okay, why Portugal?"

"Well my dear, your names Lisbon" He answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Uh, so?"

"Lisbon is the capital of Portugal!" He smiled widely

"You were one of those kids that didn't get out much did you"

…

"Hey! What are you doing on my cou…"Jane trailed off as his eyes scanned from Cho sitting on his couch to the figure of a sleeping girl in Cho's desk.

"Been there all night?" Jane asked gesturing to Lilly.

"She was there when I got here"

"Interesting" He walked over to the sleeping girl.

"Rise and shine sleepy head" As his voice filtered through her sleeping haze her head shot up from the desk. Deep circles rested under her eyes, which were now like sleet covered lakes in the winter. On her left cheek she bore a red indent where she had been laying on the desk. If he didn't notice what was going on with her he would laugh at her disheveled appearance.

"How are you sleeping beauty?" Rigsby asked playfully.

"Yeah how did the big night go?" Lisbon asked with a wide suggestive smile.

"Well it uh…" oh crap she rubbed lazily at her aching head and heavy eyes.

Jane gave her a scrupulous look, took a sip of his tea and announced to the room,

"They broke up." Four sets of eyes shot towards the teenager.

"How did you know…never mind" Lilly shook her head

"You want us to give him a piece of our minds" Wayne and Kimble shot up protectively.

"Guys really…" She tried to explain without success

"God Lilly I'm so sorry" Grace consoled.

"It's not like that…"

"What happened? It's really his loss Lilly" Lisbon chimed in setting down the file in her hand.

"Mmm nope she broke up with him." He helpfully announced again.

"Oh god did her hurt you?" They jumped in again. Lilly could feel her stomach knot uncomfortable with guilt.

"No…"

"What did he do?"

"I'm sure she had a good reason"

"Well you see…" The consultant looked her over again with his unnerving knowing stare. She meet it back challenging trying to seem more confident then she felt at the moment.

"Oh my dear…he said he loved you didn't he?"

"You don't know what you're talking about" She jumped out of her seat so fast she feared she would fall over.

"Just stop. We need to focus on the case this conversation is irrelevant at the moment" Everyone in the office turned away awkwardly, none really judging her for her impatiens with Jane, he did have a knack for being infuriating at times.

"M'kay as you wish…can't run forever" he mumbled the last part under his breath.

"I'm not running" she argued defiantly.

"That's right; you're staying completely still, refusing to budge."

…

At the desk she sat all week, staring at file after file and the small metal box never leaving her side.

"Thou shall not perish if thou exit theses walls, thou aren't thin lady of Shallot" Jane came up behind her staring out the window, causing her to jump.

She couldn't help but give him a small laugh for the reference. He sat down on his couch.

"So talked to Sam at all lately?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Nope" She avoided eye contact trying to seem uninterested.

"hmm"

"Something to say?" She asked looking up at him finally with a smile

"Nope…nothing at all"

"Well that's a first" Lilly smiled cheekily back at him.

He grinned into his teacup it was good to see her smile again.

"Jane someone says they are here to talk to you?" Rigsby said skeptically leaning in around the corner

He seemed to ponder it for a moment, he sighed to himself. He couldn't resist his curiosity.

"Of course" Jane smiled widely. Rigsby hesitantly waved in a young man. He was tall with unruly sandy brown hair and hazel eyes. He was no older than 18. His steps were springy like a spooked mountain deer.

"May I help you..." Jane asked lazily drawing himself to his feet

"Hey…" but before Jane could voice his observation the young man had a firm hand around his shoulders and a gun to his head.

Another cop saw the commotion and went to draw his own weapon.

"Don't even think about it or I'll shoot" he warned with an edge of insanity to his voice, he positioned himself behind the consultant using him as a shield. Lisbon rounded the corner and was promptly given the same instructions.

Lilly, still standing behind Cho's desk slowly reached for the drawer but froze like a deer in the headlights when he turned to look at her.

"You" He nodded towards Lilly, his finger twitching nervously on the trigger. She begged her mouth to move but no words came out, she pointed at herself lamely as if shocked he was talking to her.

"Yes you, what are you dumb or something?"

"Well I'm not the one holding a cop at gunpoint in a building full of other cops" she said evenly, stressing the word cop.

"Well technically I'm just a consul…" Patrick started.

"Not helping" she snapped back annoyed at his audacity.

"Both of you…just…just shut up and listen" he moved nervously again from foot to foot.

"All ears…" Jane said swallowing thickly.

"I just want to know where he is"

"Ok, just tell us who you're talking about and set down the gun" Lilly said soothingly staring into his frightened eyes.

"No…no! I just need to find him"

"As I do have a reputation of reading minds, I can't literally read them so you're going to have to clue us in on…"

"Shut up! I have a gun at your head Mr. Jane this is no time to play with me."

"Oh no I'm not playing, not this game at least I'm more of a board game fellow myself"

"Jane!" This time both Lisbon and Lilly shouted at him.

"What he won't shoot me…will you, no your angry but not at me, and you're not the type to just go around hurting anyone are you, you are a level kind man…your young and have a lot of life ahead of you, you will realize this gun business is silly and come to your senses."

The gunman seemed to consider his words for a moment then shook his head and tightened his grip on the weapon.

"Why are you here?" Lilly quickly intercepted.

"He was sent by someone" not resisting the urge to open his mouth, he was trying to play it cool but it was obvious that his skin was crawling beneath the cold metal.

"Just tell me where he is" The young man now demanded angrily at Lilly that dangerous glint of madness shining ever so subtly in his irises and twitched in his lips.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Your father!"

The room was suffocated by a blanket of silence.

"He…" Lisbon began trying to take control of the situation.

"I don't want a word from back there!"

"And I thought this was just another predictable situation but even I didn't see that coming whoa" Jane added like his normal helpful self.

"I don't think that's possible"

"You better make it possible" He dug the glock harder into the consultant's temple.

"Whoa whoa gentle there buddy!" He complained in discomfort

"It's not possible because he's dead. I'm sure you can arrange an appointment with him in the morgue if you like, shouldn't be that busy." She joked morbidly.

A flourish of emotions flashed across his clammy face.

"I don't believe you…he's here and you're hiding him from me"

"It's true we are not lying, what do you want with him anyway?"

"He killed my mother"

"Wait I though you said he was working for someone" Lisbon asked from the other side of the room again.

"I said Shut up!"

"Who told you he killed your mother?" Lilly asked calmly.

"My dad…now…now stop, stop talking"

"Wow, easy with the gun buddy" Jane shirked away obviously revolted by the thing.

"Alright if, if you won't tell me, you'll have to show me"

The gun man turned to the other agents and warned,

"No funny business or blondie here is dead" The gun man cautiously walked Jane across the office. But before he could get far the team heard a familiar voice trying to push through the crowd and into the bull pen.

Lilly felt as if her heart stopped, like knowing what's behind the door in a scary movie before the character even opens it.

"Lilly…Lilly, I need to…" Sam stopped in the middle of the commotion in the bull pen no more than a second,( that felt like an eternity) of intense silence, passed. The gun man, now startled, swung his gun over and fired his weapon that spit the bullet that embedded itself into soft flesh. The victim stared out eyes transfixed and mouth agape in a mixture of agony and shock before his knees buckled and he slammed against the ground.

"Sam!" Lilly screeched in horror

Life changing, ground breaking, heart shattering, events that leave their mark carved into the walls of a person for years and life times, for long days and never ending nights. Triggered by an event that unfolded in mere seconds. It didn't seem fair. But it never does.

At this point the gun man realized there was no going back, he slammed the back of his fire arm into the consultants head knocking him down and in shaking hands pointed the barrel at the same head. Lead death ready to be awakened from inside the gun.

A gun shot echoed throughout the room.

A second victim hit the hard floor.

Lilly could feel tears prick in her eyes and her chest heave under the pressure of producing each breath. Her hands shook wildly as they grasped tightly around the gun she grabbed from Cho's desk. After the trance of shock loosened its grip on her she dropped the gun as if it burned her hands. Her icy blue eyes darted across the room searching for something or someone to tell her what to do next.

Lisbon ran over to Jane who sat on the ground cradling his bruised head. It stirred a spark of reality in her scrambled mind and followed Lisbon, the numbness giving way to concern. She knelt by Lisbon and Jane, accidently putting her hands in the blood of the man she just killed.

"Patrick you are you ok" The agent asked trying to keep the concern that was bubbling in her chest from leaking into her voice.

"Well my head hurts but…" He began to whine before seeing the seriousness in both the women's faces.

"Good your fine" the agent let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Yet Lilly still stared transfixed at him.

"Patrick…" Lilly asked quietly I thought he was going to kill you. He could have killed you.

"He's going to be ok Lilly, he's just a whiner" Lisbon put her hand on her shoulder reassuringly, then her voice took on a serious note again, "go check on Sam"

Sam?...Sam…Oh god Sam!

She bolted up on unstable legs and tried to maneuver her way through the frenzy of activity around the hurt boy. She didn't process anything anyone one said, she was in a determined daze to get to him. She could she him fall over and over in her mind.

Lilly finally got through, and dropped to her knees like dead weight.

"Sam?"

"Lilly, Lilly, Lilly…" He whispered, like a plea and a comforting mantra at the same time.

His face looked pale and clammy as his hair stuck to his forehead from sweat. His green eyes hazy and unfocused like in a bad dream yet eerily piercing and intense as they found hers. Like he was trying to anchor himself through them. Sam's head lolled from side to side like a child in a feverish fit, his chest oozing frothy red.

"Sorry Sam this is gonna hurt…" She dug her palm into his wound causing him to moan. Lilly tried to comfort him by combing back his hair with her other hand. As the blood continued to pool around them she became more determined in her efforts.

She shoved both hands over his chest, urging the life to stay in him. Before soon she couldn't even recognize the tops of her normally pale hands, now they were just crimson stained stumps desperately trying to plug a hole she feared could never be mended.

"Lilly, 'illy, 'illy …" he slurred.

"I'm right her Sam" but it was like speaking to him from through a long crowded tunnel.

"Don't make me go…I don't want to go…don't make me go."

"Sam you don't have to go, you're not going anywhere, I won't let you! You're gonna live a long happy life! A life you deserve…you…you just gotta hang in there for me." She shouted through the sobs catching in her throat.

"I don't want to go, I'm not done yet…I know…I know Lilly doesn't love me. But I love Lilly." But he couldn't hear her

"Sam! Sam that's not true, you don't have to go, you can stay! Stay with me" She pressed down with the last of her strength as the sticky crimson pool around them began to grow cold. Her hands were now becoming numb to the warmth of the never ending stream of blood.

"I'm not ready to die… I don't want to go…please…please…" He lifted a hand trying to fist itself in her shirt.

"I'm so so sorry" She whispered to him, her tears mixing with his blood. His eyes bore into hers begging, pleading, urging her to save him. Yet all she could do was sit there while his life slipped between her fingertips.

Over and over he repeated, "I don't want to, don't make me go…"

Finally the medics showed up and pried her from the boy. He stared at her in pain, fear, and almost accusation. As if she personally was dragging him away from a life he so desperately wanted to cling to.

"You don't have to leave" she shouted as he was carried away, Cho held her back by the arms. "I don't want you to leave!"

Right before he disappeared from sight she could see his eyes close.


End file.
